


Place To Call Your Home

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Asgard, Attraction, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Falling In Love, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining Loki (Marvel), Time Travel, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Being thrown back in time one hundred and fifty years? Not the weirdest thing to happen to Tony. Going so far back he needs a message from future-Thor and the help of Asgard to try and get him back? Still weird, but really useful.Only, despite meeting the never-before-heard-of talented and magical brother Loki, it doesn't look like he'll be getting back in a hurry. This wouldn't be a problem except, he not only has a life and a girlfriend back in the future, but he and Loki are getting along better than anyone he's ever met. They'reconnectingin ways that are dangerous.And, if those weren't big enough problems, there is also the ever present worry:what if I can't get back home?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 465
Kudos: 651
Collections: Best Complete MCU Fics Ever, FrostIron





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chaptered fic for me! Wow! It's been a while ^^;  
> I hope you all like this one. Full of feels, I give fair warning ;)  
> I'll try and update at least once a week, if not more. We'll see how busy life gets!

It was a pretty standard day all things considered; Tony was in the lab working on a SI project when the Avengers were called out to handle some new threat. 

The only strange thing was that Thor had taken to hovering around him for the last twenty-four hours. He was surprisingly quiet and patient as he sat in Tony’s lab playing on a tablet. Tony almost forgot he was there. (Mind you, the fact that Thor had a higher score than him at Angry Birds was _always_ going to be annoying.)

When the alarm had rang through the tower, Tony had dropped what he was doing and so had Thor, but unlike the rush to the roof he expected, Thor had grabbed his arm firmly. 

“Anthony,” he began and Tony was too busy to bother correcting him, for the _thousandth_ time that it was ‘ _Tony_ ’.

“Kind of busy, Thor.”

“This is important.”

Tony let out a frustrated breath and focused on Thor, frowning to find two small rolls of parchment in the Thunder God’s hand. 

“You must take these," Thor declared. "Wear them into battle today.”

“What? Why?” Tony was startled when the Asgardian forced them into his hand. “What the hell are they?”

“They are of vast importance,” Thor insisted. “If you are ever in trouble,” he pointed to the one tied with a red ribbon. “Open this and follow its direction.”

“Okay,” Tony looked between the blond and the parchment. “You have never in your life been cryptic, why the hell are you doing this now?”

“Sir,” JARVIS insisted before he could quiz the demi-god further, “Captain Rogers is asking where you both are.”

Cursing, Tony shoved the rolls of parchment in his pocket. He would deal with Thor’s strangeness later. He rushed towards his assembled suit and let it fold over him. He then flew out the tunnel that was opened for him, feeling Thor join him in the air moments later.

Tony didn’t have a lot of time to think about the strange letters in his pocket as he flew into the heat of battle on the outskirts of New Jersey. He could only focus on the fight and the magic-user (God, he hated magic) who was trying to set up some ancient device as the Avengers attempted to keep civilian casualties to a minimum.

It was only when the magic-user managed to power up the device that things turned to shit. Tony had been the closest and yeah, he’d managed to blast the magic user out of the way. He’d also tried to _stop_ the device.

He hadn’t intended to get caught in it. He hadn’t intended for it to _engulf_ him. 

Tony felt like he’d just been thrown into and spun out the other side of a tornado only to arrive... in a completely deserted field.

Shit.

“Okay, J, where the hell did I get tossed?” There was silence. He frowned. “J?”

Yet, even as he spoke, he was checking the signals in the suit; JARVIS was offline. Hell, he wasn’t even _connected_. Half of the systems were down as if he’d been cut off from all electronic signals.

“What the hell?” He muttered, but there was no one to answer.

Not knowing what else to do, he slowly lowered himself to the ground. He scanned the area, searching for any civilisation or signs of life, but there was nothing. Where the fuck _was_ he and what had happened to his suit?

Tony was honestly concerned he might have been thrown onto another planet.

“Either you have really fucking good timing, Thor,” Tony muttered. “Or you knew this was going to happen.”

Tony _really_ didn’t like that option and all it implied, but what else did he have to go on?

“Okay,” he muttered, removing the suit. “Cryptic parchment time.”

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the two pieces of parchment and opened the one with the red ribbon.

_Anthony,_

_I could not speak of the circumstances that brought you here without great damage to fate and the universe. The device with which you became entangled has manipulated time. You have been sent one hundred and fifty Midgardian years into the past._

_Midgard will not be able to help you. The one you must seek is my brother, Loki. He is a master of magic. He, with the help of my mother, will be able to aid you._

_Call for Heimdall and Frigga, say you come from the future and Prince Thor offers you aid. Heimdall will allow you entry onto Asgard. Give the parchment with the yellow ribbon to my mother._

_-Thor_

Tony read the letter twice; it wasn’t that he didn’t believe it, but well… _time-travel_. It all seemed so impossible and ridiculous and yet, Tony couldn’t dismiss it out of hand. The amount of fucked up and magical shit that had happened to him certainly left the door wide open for this kind of situation.

God, how was this his life? 

There was a small part of him that was flooding with glee at _time travel being possible_. The rest of him was well aware how _bad_ that kind of power could be in the wrong hands. The grandfather paradox was screaming in the back of his mind. He couldn’t afford to let anyone on Earth see him and his suit, the amount of damage he could do was terrifying. 

He had to get to Asgard. There was very little chance he could fuck with things there, right?

Rereading the letter again, he glanced around the clearing, but couldn’t see anyone nearby. He looked up at the sky the way he’d seen Thor do on numerous occasions and called, “Er, Heimdall? Frigga? I’ve kind of gone back in time and Thor says you’ll help? He offers aid?” Tony waved the letter, still feeling a little ridiculous. “He says his brother can help me?”

And that was interesting, actually; Thor had never mentioned having a brother. Did he avoid it because of potentially messing up the timelines? Or was there some reason, a hundred and fifty years in the future, why Thor pretended his brother didn’t exist?

Tony could already feel a headache coming on. He was a second from rubbing his temples when the long familiar noise of the Bifrost could be heard and before he could do more then jerk and look back up at the sky, a torrent of rainbow light was ingulfing him and his suit and suddenly he was _flying_. Or rather, he was being sucked up, like dust in a vacuum. 

It was the most incredible experience; the lights were beautiful and he’d never felt more invigorated. He couldn’t help letting out a loud, delighted ‘ _whoop!_ ’ of excitement. He didn’t want it to end.

But, unfortunately, it was over to soon and he skidded into a golden room. His suit followed him and fell over like a tonne of bricks. He winced and quickly bent down to make sure it was okay. He barely noticed the tall, imposing dark-skinned man standing by a sword.

“Welcome to Asgard, Midgardian.”

Tony swivelled to look at the intimidating figure. “Er. Thanks, Heimdall.”

The man inclined his head. “The Allmother is aware of your presence and seeks a council with you.”

“Allmother.” He frowned. “Is that, uh, Frigga? Thor’s mum?” Heimdall inclined his head again. “Okay, great. You got directions for where to find her?”

“There is no need,” a lilting feminine voice answered him, and Tony turned to find an attractive older woman walking towards him. She wore a beautiful blue gown and her blonde hair was in a perfect braid. “I thought it best to greet you myself.”

Tony offered her a smile and sketched a light bow, knowing she was the Queen.

“Er, hi, your highness. I’m in a bit of trouble, but Thor says you and Loki can help me out?” He stepped closer and offered the parchment with the yellow ribbon. “He also said to give you this.”

She took the item from him with a smile and unravelled it. Her eyes flew over the parchment, a small, thoughtful frown marring her expression. Tony wondered what it said. Should he have stolen a quick peek before handing it over?

When she finished, she rolled it back up and looked at him. “It is a difficult problem you face, Anthony Stark, but if any can help you unravel the magic that brought you here, it will be Loki.” She stepped to the side and gestured him to fall into step with her. “Come. I will take you to him.”

Tony glanced between her and his suit. “What about my-”

A shimmer of gold energy, like Peter Pan’s ‘pixie dust’ fell over the armour and helped it raise into the air. When he looked back at Frigga, her eyes were glowing a light gold. “It shall follow behind us. Come.”

Tony didn’t see a reason to argue any further and he fell into step with the Queen of Asgard.

He thought he was handling things pretty well but when they stepped out of the golden room and onto the rainbow bridge, well.

“Wow,” Tony whispered, turning in a slow circle. He tried to take everything in; the blanket of stars, the golden city far ahead the _rainbow bridge_ and the water that fell off the edge of the world. 

“Thor’s letter speaks little of you,” Frigga remarked, and Tony dragged his gaze back to her. “You are his shield-brother, and a man of honour. But what else?”

Tony smiled tightly. “Ma’am, if Thor hasn’t said much, I’m not sure I should either. I’ve never gone back in time, but I’ve seen enough movies to know talking about the future ends badly.”

Frigga’s smile was both amused and pleased. “You speak wisely. I see the strings of fate play before me, and know better than to share their secrets with any.”

Tony blinked. “You see the future?” He frowned. “Wait. Does that mean you knew I was coming?”

Frigga’s smile was wry and, beneath that, almost apologetic. “Perhaps.”

“That’s a yes,” Tony pinpointed, not being swayed by her vague words. “You _so_ knew I was coming.” He shook his head. “I mean, how else did you get here so fast?”

Her little smile remained, but she didn’t answer him directly. “You are not injured from your battle. Will you require a meal or some rest before meeting Loki?”

“With all due respect, ma’am, I’d rather try to find a solution as soon as possible so I can get home.”

“I understand,” Frigga agreed, “but the nature of time is difficult to decipher. I cannot imagine such a problem will be solved in a day.” Tony grimaced, not liking the sound of that. “Yet,” she continued, “once we are able to return you locating the time of your departure will be an easy matter. It might take some days or weeks, but to the people you left, your reappearance would take an instant.”

That was a little more comforting. He still didn’t like wasting a moment when his friends were fighting for their lives, but, what else could he do?

“I’d like to speak to Loki first,” Tony decided. “If he doesn’t need me straight away, I can think about eating or resting.”

“Very well,” Frigga agreed. “I will also have clothes sent for you and a room in the palace prepared for your stay.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your help and hospitality.”

She inclined her head in a regal nod. Tony could easily see her as a Queen, benevolent and caring for her subjects. 

They fell into silence after that, and while Tony did spend a few minutes observing and admiring his surroundings, nothing much changed and his thoughts soon turned to the people he’d left behind. Right now, none of them existed, not even Rogers was born yet. Returning to the right time would be a simple calculation, they just needed to find a way to toss him there. Magic, apparently, would be the answer. Tony would do all he could to help Thor’s brother, but that still left him living in Asgard for the foreseeable future.

Pepper was going to be so distraught when she found out. This would normally be the time when he… tactfully removed certain facts. Pepper hated him being Iron Man and it had almost been the end of their relationship on numerous occasions. But, he couldn’t really omit ‘ _I went back in time, whoops!_ ’. Hopefully she wouldn’t be _too_ mad at him.

Sighing, Tony ran a hand through his hair. He tried not to think about Pepper and instead endeavoured to remember everything he could about the mage and the device. He didn’t know much about magic, but he did know technology and he’d dabbled a little bit with the concept of time-travel. He’d never thought he’d put it into _practice_ , but apparently, this was now his life.

He was so busy running potential solutions, he didn’t realise they’d almost reached the end of the bridge until Frigga questioned, “Can you ride, Anthony Stark?”

Tony raised his head, finding two armour-clad men holding the reins of two brown horses; one had a simple leather saddle, the other was decked out with gold on the leather and reins. Two guesses as to which was the _Queen’s_ horse.

 _Well_ , he thought, _that’s convenient_. He hadn’t relished a long walk to the glittering, golden palace.

“It’s been a while, but you don’t tend to forget.”

“Wonderful.”

She directed him to the horse on the left and Tony was only slightly intimidated by how big it was. He was however, not impressed when one of the armoured men went to offer him a leg up. He scowled and batted the man’s hand away. He had to hike his leg up a bit higher than was comfortable to get in the stirrup, but he managed to throw himself over the horse with a reasonable amount of dignity and not a hint of help. 

_Take that, asshole._

Taking the reins from the Asgardian, he got himself settled in the saddle and encouraged the horse to move forward and join the Queen. She had waited for him, but once assured of his ability to ride, she began to lead him through the streets at a steady pace, their armoured escorts and Tony’s hovering suit trailing behind them.

Tony was certain they made a hell of a sight winding their way through the golden streets of Asgard.

* * *

It took almost twenty minutes to reach the palace. The Asgardian citizens had watched them with curiosity, but they had respectfully bowed at the Queen and continued with their tasks despite their intrigue. When they reached the stairs, they dismounted and the horses were given back to the same armoured men as before.

Frigga then led Tony up the stairs and down a number of golden hallways lit by torches. It was all very… ostentatious, but Tony didn’t say anything. He might not know Asgardian etiquette rules, but not insulting your host was pretty universal, right?

When Frigga finally opened a door and brought Tony into a room, it was a beautiful sitting area. She rested his armour against the wall and gestured for him to take a seat. Tony’s thighs were sore from the ride and the walk, so he gratefully took a place on something that vaguely resembled a couch.

The Queen moved over to a writing desk and scribbled something with a quill. She then used a gesture and more gold light appeared, this time, it encased the parchment and it disappeared.

“Loki should arrive shortly. Are you sure you would not like to eat and drink?” His stomach, as if to make a liar out of him, took that moment to rumble. Frigga’s smile was amused and somehow… _motherly_ and Tony found himself offering a sheepish grin. “I will call for the servants.”

It was a statement rather than a suggestion and Tony didn’t fight it as she reached for a small bell attached to a wall and rung it. A female servant was knocking at the door and being let in less then a minute later.

“Bring enough food and drinks for three,” Frigga requested.

“Yes, Allmother,” the servant agreed with a low bow before turning on her heel and disappearing.

Tony didn’t know whether to be impressed or concerned; was that girl just standing in an alcove waiting for the bell to ring?

The Queen took a seat on the opposite couch to Tony and the room descended into silence. Tony tapped his foot and tried to think of a way to strike up a conversation. He wasn’t having much luck. What did you say to your teammate’s mother who was also a Queen when you were thrown back in time and didn’t want to accidentally cause a paradox?

He was still puzzling his way through it when another knock came on the door, this time, they didn’t wait for Frigga to call them inside. The door opened to reveal a strikingly handsome man with short, slicked black hair, piercing green eyes and a complicated but elegant leather ensemble. He looked from Frigga, to the Iron Man armour to Tony. His confusion was obvious, as was his intrigue.

“Mother. You summoned me?”

“This is Anthony Stark from Midgard. He has a problem only you can solve.” 

She held out the letter for Loki who stepped forward and took it. He unrolled it and read the words, his eyes widening with surprise.

He raised his head, but he didn’t look at Frigga, he pinned Tony like a bug under sharp green eyes. “You come from the future?”

“Yuuup,” Tony answered, drawling the word. “And apparently you’re my ticket out of here.”

Loki looked back at his mother. “I am hardly an expert in time magic.”

“But you are Asgard’s greatest mage. Thor also trusted you with his friend. I am certain you and Anthony will succeed.”

The words instead of bolstering Loki’s confidence only made him chuckle ruefully. “What a change one hundred and fifty years must make if Thor is _trusting_ me with something.”

“Loki,” Frigga chastised softly. “Your brother does trust you.”

Loki snorted, obviously disagreeing with her assessment even if he didn’t argue it. He looked back to Anthony instead. His displeasure was mostly replaced by curiosity.

“This armour,” he motioned at Tony’s suit. “It is yours?”

“Yeah. Made and piloted by yours truly.”

“ _Made?_ ” Loki repeated, his interest only doubling. “Well, that is interesting.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Interesting how?”

“I did not expect Midgard to advance so quickly, or for Thor to befriend an _inventor_. He so rarely has time for scholars.”

There was definitely a hint of bitterness to Loki’s tone. It didn’t take a genius to work out what Loki’s role was on Asgard.

“If it helps,” Tony said, “I think the only reason he paid attention to me was because I kicked his ass in a fight on our first meeting.” Tony grinned. “He still hates spending time in my lab.”

“You bested Thor in a fight?” Loki looked delighted. “You? A mere mortal?”

“I’m not a ‘mere’ anything,” Tony insisted, a hint of irritation in his tone. God, he hated arrogant aliens. “I’m Tony fucking Stark, and I’m not only a genius, but I’ve saved the world a dozen times, _single-handedly_.”

Loki’s lips twitched, like he was repressing a smile. He probably would have responded back, but Frigga pointedly cleared her throat. Tony dragged his gaze away from Loki’s, feeling a little embarrassed when he realised he’d just cursed in front of the Queen of Asgard. Whoops.

“Perhaps you can take a seat, Loki,” Frigga suggested, pointing at an empty chair. “I have sent for food so we may eat while discussing what will be done.”

Loki gave his mother a smile and nod before taking the offered chair. He was ever the elegant prince and even though Tony wasn’t single, he couldn’t help the way his eyes drifted to admire a stunning figure wrapped in leather. He dragged his gaze away before he could be caught staring.

Once he was seated, Loki’s sharp eyes caught Tony’s and held them. The intensity sent a shiver down Tony’s spine, and it wasn’t from fear, but delight. The intelligence and confidence in Loki’s gaze was something Tony had rarely encountered. It made him sit up straighter and turn more fully towards Loki, ready and willing to give as good as he got.

A spark of amusement flared in Loki’s eyes and his lips curled into a smirk.

“Tell me everything you remember of the battle and the device which flung you here.”

Locked in that green gaze, the room and Frigga seemed to melt away until all that was left was the two of them and their conversation, “Well, as usual, it was up to me to save everyone because I’m the genius with five backup plans thinking faster than everyone else.”

Loki far from being annoyed, only laughed. He even leant forward as if delighted by the entire tale. “Oh? Is that so, Anthony Stark?”

Tony flashed his most charming grin. “You bet it is.”

Loki’s smile only deepened and, bolstered by the other man’s undivided attention, Tony began to explain the battle with dramatic hand gestures and his own, special blend of sarcasm and mocking humour.

And when Loki listened intently and still managed to laugh in all the right places, Tony felt hopeful that they would be able to solve this easily. 

He didn’t get the feeling often, but he already knew he and Loki would work together perfectly. 

Hopefully, it would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an early update, enjoy it while it lasts XD
> 
> I'm glad you're all liking this so far! I hope that continues as the chapters do :D

They spoke for the better part of an hour, eating and drinking as they did. Frigga chimed in occasionally, but the majority of the conversation was between him and Loki.

When Loki had conjured some books, parchment and a quill, they had been momentarily distracted by Tony’s fascination with how he did it and how magic worked. Loki looked delighted at his interest and happily explained about teleportation and conjuring.

Frigga had to get them back on topic with another light clearing of her throat. Normally, Tony would hate to be interrupted, but they did have more important things to focus on. 

When they finally exhausted everything Tony could tell them, Loki stood and declared, “There are books I must consult.” He paused and looked down at Tony. “Would you like to join me?”

“Absolutely,” Tony agreed, already getting to his feet. 

Loki grinned, but their plans were stopped by Frigga announcing, “If I might suggest that Anthony take his armour to his room and change his clothing first?”

Tony blinked and glanced down, forgetting he was in his stained lab clothes. “Erm, right. Might be a good idea.”

“Loki, if you head to the library, I shall direct Anthony to where he will reside for the duration of his stay.”

There really was no arguing with the Queen of Asgard. 

Loki nodded his head. “Yes, mother.”

“Excellent. I shall make sure a servant will be ready to take Anthony to the library.”

With nothing else to discuss, the three of them made their way to the door. Frigga used a gesture with her hand to float the armour behind her again, and the two of them went one direction while Loki went another. Tony was a little disappointed he couldn’t go with Loki directly, but he understood the reasoning.

“You and my son have a natural affinity,” Frigga remarked.

Tony flashed her a grin. “Great minds think alike, ma’am. Your son’s a genius, I can’t help but like him.”

Her smile was small and hard to decipher. “I am pleased to hear it.” 

Yet, instead of continuing to talk about Loki, she changed the subject. “My husband knows the true nature of your arrival, but no other shall know, nor that you are from Midgard. You are a visiting dignitary who has come to work with Loki on a magical problem.”

Tony frowned. “Is that a good idea? I’ve never been to any of the other realms. Thor’s mentioned Vanaheim a bit, but not enough for me to say I’m _from_ there.”

“Pay it no mind,” Frigga answered. “You are here on magical business.” A hint of sadness flashed through her eyes. “They will lose any interest upon learning that.”

Tony frowned, and suddenly Loki’s excitement about Tony’s fascination made a new and bitter sense. It also gave him fresh understanding regarding Frigga’s comment about his _affinity_ with Loki. 

“Right,” Tony said, not mentioning all the things he’d just worked out. “So, gush about magic anytime someone gets nosy. Got it.”

“I have arranged for clothing that shall help you blend in, and should you have any questions, Loki will be able to help you.”

Tony nodded, feeling confident that between them, he and Loki could keep anyone from getting suspicious. 

“Normally,” Frigga continued, “all guests would be presented to the Allfather and in front of a grand assembly, but this cannot be done. Soon, awareness will spread that you met with him privately and due to the nature of the problem were allowed to visit Loki directly.”

“Is that going to look strange?”

She shook her head. “It is not uncommon, and my husband’s decisions are unquestionable.”

Tony did his best not to react to that unnerving phrase. 

_Talk about a repressed populace. Thor, your homeworld is looking more and more disconcerting by the minute._

He wished he could see Thor’s familiar, jovial face, but he knew that the man who was on Asgard now was a stranger. Thor said Midgard had helped him to change and grow; what kind of person would Tony face even if he _did_ run into the Thunderer?

It was all the more reason to get changed and showered quickly so he could find Loki and work on a solution to get home.

His impatience must have been obvious as they didn’t speak more, but Frigga picked up the pace. It took another five minutes for her to reach a door and push it open for him. “This will be your quarters.”

Tony stepped inside, his eyes widening. He shouldn’t be surprised at the state of luxury since it was a palace, but the main room was easily as big as the living space in the penthouse. There was a decadent bed with furs positioned directly opposite the door and accessed via two steps and an archway. That room had to be twice the size of his own bedroom in Stark Tower. There wasn’t a bathroom, but if Asgard was anything like Midgard, it would be attached to the bedroom.

The furniture was done in gold and blue with tapestries on the walls and finely crafted furniture. It almost made him feel uncomfortable about the conditions of Thor’s floor at the tower. It was nice, the height of Earth luxury, but it wasn’t exactly _Asgardian royal guest rooms_ , was it?

He felt like he’d just been given a suite in Buckingham Palace.

“Is it satisfactory?” Frigga questioned, sounding genuinely concerned.

Tony dragged his eyes back to the Queen. “It’s incredible, thank you.”

Her smile was pleased and she sent his armour into the room and placed it against the wall. “I shall leave you to bathe and change. Your clothes are on the bed. If you have any need of me, simply ask a servant, and I will find you at my earliest opportunity.”

“Thank you,” Tony said again. “It means a lot that you’re helping me and letting me stay here.”

“Of course, Anthony. We will do all we can for such an honoured friend of Thor’s.”

 _What the hell did you put in that letter?_ Tony thought, not for the first time. But he didn’t say anything, he just smiled at the Queen.

“I will send a servant in a half hour to lead you to the library.”

“Thank you.”

She nodded and when she started to leave, he sketched a quick bow. Frigga turned and disappeared down the hall, leaving Tony alone. There was nothing to do but shut the door and look around his new bedroom.

“Well,” he muttered, “guess I better get ready to face Asgard.”

He hoped it wouldn’t be too difficult to work the shower.

* * *

Thankfully the inground bath was easy to work out and use. It was better than any bath he’d ever had back on Earth. He almost didn’t want to get out, but he did have things to do. He forced himself to have little more than a quick scrub before drying himself on the incredibly fluffy and absorbent towels before changing into his Asgardian wear.

After seeing what everyone else on Asgard wore, he wasn’t surprised at what he found. (Although, he was a little creeped out by how well the Queen of Asgard knew his clothing sizes). He had a maroon tunic with black leather pants, knee-high leather black boots and a leather jacket with a high-neck collar in black and maroon. There was also a small tub of a sticky gel he tested and was delighted to find was for his hair. It was ten times better than anything on Earth and he planned to steal and take it back home with him.

When he was done, Tony walked over to the room’s mirror. He had to admit, he looked good. Asgardian chic suited him well. But then, what _didn’t_ suit him?

Smirking at himself, he gave his reflection a wink before he left the bedroom, stepped through the living area and opened the door. He quickly found a young servant fidgeting. They looked up and gave a small bow of respect.

“Queen Frigga bids me take you to the library.”

“Yeah, that would be great thanks.”

The servant gave another half-bow before turning and starting to walk down the hall. Tony quickly shut the door before following after him. He thought about striking up conversation but wasn’t sure if that was something foreign dignitaries did with servants. 

He didn’t have to worry about it for long as apparently Frigga had placed him near the library, likely realising how often he and Loki would be frequenting it. There was barely any turns or time between his room and the library.

The servant bowed and left him to walk between two royal guards and into a room _filled_ with books. It was like walking into the Library of Congress only with more gold, statues, tapestries and less branching corridors. The light streamed in through strategically positioned windows (which further highlighted the artwork of past glories). He was grateful that Loki in his black and green was a sore thumb in the middle of golden egotism.

Loki was bent over a desk, books piled over every available surface. His brow was furrowed as his eyes darted over the pages with intense concentration. Tony made a bee-line for the mage.

“What did I miss?” he asked, keeping his voice low in lieu of it being a library. (Strange planet or not, old habits died hard.)

Loki jerked and looked at Tony, a frown on his face before he seemed to remember who Tony was and why he was asking. 

“Precious little,” Loki admitted, gesturing at the books. “These are not even a third of the books that mention time magic. We will have many nights in the library ahead of us.”

Tony grimaced. He wasn’t pleased about the idea this could take awhile but… “I suppose the upside is I get to read alien books and learn more about mages being badass.” He chuckled. “It could be a hell of a lot worse.” He flashed Loki a smile. “And I’ve got you! Looks like I hit the time travel jackpot!”

Loki chuckled, the sound soft and pleased. “I must admit, I find myself pleasantly surprised as well. When one pictures a friend of Thor’s… you are not the image that comes to mind.”

“Now, _that_ just makes me curious.” Tony stepped closer, his eyes bright as he practically bounced. “I wanna know. What’s Thor like here? Oooh, are there any embarrassing stories you can tell me?”

Loki smirked, and the expression was mischief incarnate. “I might have a few.”

Tony knew his own smile was just as devious. “You and me, Lokes. We are going to get along _just_ fine.”

After all, just because they were going to be working hard on sending him back, didn’t mean Tony couldn’t have a little fun while he was on Asgard.

* * *

Tony had never had a more enjoyable day in a library.

He was a tech kid, through and through. He liked the ebook and would never trade his holographic projectors or his tablet, but somehow, Loki made the library _exciting_.

At first, Tony thought he would be as useless as a wet sack because he couldn’t read anything, but Loki had waved his hand, muttered a few words and bespelled Tony to read anything put in front of him for the next few hours.

Loki said it wasn’t permanent like “Allspeak” (whatever the fuck that was) which needed the permission of the Allfather to grant, but this would suit their purposes.

Tony had gleefully sat down next to Loki and dived into the books and the information that was _literally_ out of his world. It was convoluted, complicated, confusing and time-consuming (but still fascinating!)

He’d expected Loki to get fed up with his bitching about long dead mages who needed to learn to be less cryptic. Yet, to his surprise, Loki joined in with Tony’s insults. He was sarcastic and hilarious and Tony ended up bent over the books cackling.

It was almost annoying when they were interrupted, but as it was two servants carrying plates with food, Tony was willing to let it slide. It turned out Frigga had realised they wouldn’t be likely to remember dinner and had acted accordingly.

They’d had to move to another table, not wanting to disturb their pile of books. It put them on opposite sides of the table, but that made it all the easier to talk.

“Normally,” Loki remarked, a smile on his lips, “this would be where I would ask you questions about yourself and your planet.”

Tony laughed. “But seeing as I’m from the future…”

Loki nodded. “It is not advised.”

“Guess we’re going to have to talk about you,” Tony said.

Loki raised an eyebrow, something sardonic in his expression. “Me?”

“Yeah! Badass space magic, scholar and prince. You’ve got to have a hundred stories to make me stare at you with awe.” He grinned, and pointed at Loki with his odd-but-not-bad meat sandwich. “And, I’m still owed some embarrassing Thor stories.”

“I’m not sure I would have as many tales as you anticipate,” Loki answered, that same wry bitterness buried in his tone. Yet, it was gone all too soon as Loki shook his head. “But, I can speak to you of Thor. He-” 

“Hey, no,” Tony interrupted. “I don’t want us to skip you.”

“Why not?” Loki asked. “You do not know me, and-”

“Well, that’s exactly the point, isn’t it? I _don’t_ know you, so I should focus my attention on you, right?”

Loki’s expression was hard to read. “But, if you will not have long on Asgard, surely stories of Thor should be your focus and myself the afterthought?”

“Isn’t that up to me to decide?” Tony riposted. “I get the final choice, and if you don’t mind, I’m going to pick _you_.” He grinned at the other man. “So, come on, tell me your best story. What does a genius magical prince get up to in the realm of gold and more gold?”

When Loki smiled at him, the expression was surprisingly soft. “Well,” he remarked, “I am known as the God of Mischief.”

And, as the first tale began to unfold, Tony realised he’d made the right decision. Who cared about a few tales he could tease Thor about? Loki was fucking _incredible_ and Tony couldn’t look away. He also couldn’t help laughing and praising the mage for his downright _brilliant_ tricks.

Loki really did have beautiful green eyes and a stunning smile when they were lit up by delight.

* * *

The following days passed in much the same way.

Tony had to get used to sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his own and without Pepper beside him. The latter was easier as she was often away tending to SI business around the globe. The new bed with the strange bedding where everything even _smelt_ odd was making it harder.

But, he had to be prepared for a fresh day of researching with Loki.

He would get up, eat the food the servants had left for him, change into one of the many outfits he had and wander down the hall to the library. Loki was always there before him and flashed Tony a welcoming smile.

They would sit down together, arms bumping as they tackled the next pile of books.

They weren’t having any luck finding a solution and it had been three days. Tony was frustrated, not only with the lack of success but with the influx of confusing magical information that made his scientist heart wanted to yell ‘ _bullshit_ ’.

He’d also had a shit night sleep for a third night in the row. He wasn’t at his best, and Loki noticed it.

“Perhaps that is enough for now,” Loki suggested quietly.

Tony’s hands had been buried in his hair as he glared at the latest physics defying passage. 

“Can’t take a break,” he muttered. “I need to get _home_ , Lokes.”

“I am aware,” Loki agreed, “but working with this mindset is not conducive to success.” He laid a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Why not take a walk around Asgard, get some fresh air?”

“And get lost? Or stabbed because I accidentally insulted someone?”

There was a brief pause before, “I could accompany you.”

Tony turned his head, actually looking at the other man. Loki seemed almost excited at the prospect of showing him around. A part of Tony was tempted, after all, exploring another planet was something most scientists dreamed about.

But…

“One of us should continue researching.”

“We shall both return to it once we’ve had a significant break.” He stood from his chair and gave Tony a look that was both expectant and amused. “It is not every day I play guide to a mortal, savour the honour while it is offered to you, Anthony.”

Tony snorted, but the comment did have the desired affect of making him smile. Loki was arrogant, that was well established, but he was also compassionate and kind. He just hid it behind backhand compliments and insults. Much like Tony did. It was why he was flattered rather than offended.

“One of these days, Loki, I’m actually going to take your words to heart,” Tony teased, but he was also standing up, and making his agreement known.

“Oh, I hope you’ll never do that,” Loki replied. “You would become quite boring if you did.”

“Perish the thought,” Tony quipped and Loki’s smile deepened as he directed them out of the library and through the palace. 

They passed Tony’s rooms, going in the direction of what Tony assumed was the main palace doors. The guards barely glanced at them as they walked by, and they didn’t see a single servant. The place could have been empty except for them – only, the moment they reached the main doors, the city of Asgard was before them; bursting with life and sound. The Bifrost could just be seen in the distance, haloed by stars and with the rainbow bridge glinting in the light.

Asgard was gold and beautiful and _strange_. It was an alien world and standing where he was, Tony could almost forget he’d travelled back in time. This could almost be a strange vacation.

“What would you like to see, Anthony?” Loki questioned. “There are always markets at this time of day. I can gain you a stallion if you wish to see the countryside. We could catch a spar at the training grounds, if that is more to your style.”

Tony opened his mouth to respond but was distracted by something flying overhead it looked like a boat, but it _flew_ and his eyes were bug-eyed as he watched its flight across the sky.

“Oh!” Loki laughed. “I should have thought as much. Shall I teach you how to fly one of our longboats?”

Tony turned to Loki with his eyes wide and gleeful. He reached out and grabbed Loki’s wrist, more instinctive than anything. “Where is it? When can we go? How does it _work?_ ”

Loki laughed again and continued to smile. He gently pulled his hand out of Tony’s grip but his palm came to Tony’s upper back, leading him down the steps. “Although the mechanics are not something I have studied, I can explain how the steering mechanisms function…”

The entire walk to the fleet of longboats was spent with Loki discussing their history, manoeuvrability, what he’d used them for in the past and what Tony could expect when he got behind the wheel. 

When Loki finally retrieved his personal longboat (green accents and the royal emblem on the side) Tony was all but bouncing on his feet and practically jumped into the boat. He sat beside Loki and watched as the prince directed them away from the other boats before lifting them into the air. A small smirk was the only warning Tony had before Loki pushed the metaphorical ‘throttle’ and they shot forward with a speed that made Tony laugh with startled delight.

Loki didn’t hesitate after that to hurtle them through the Asgardian airways, the city miles beneath them and the expanse of space and Asgard all around. It felt like being in a suit or one of his cars going miles above the speed limit on an open road.

It was _awesome_.

“Holy shit!” Tony exclaimed. “I love this thing!”

Loki was still grinning as he took a sharp curve and dived down to the waters, they flew along the top splashing up water and making Tony throw his head back and laugh with pure enjoyment.

When Loki slowed them to a stop, hovering them over the water, Tony would have been disappointed if Loki didn’t hold out the steering mechanism. “Ready to try it yourself, Anthony?”

Tony grinned and grabbed it enthusiastically. “Hell yes.”

Their hands brushed, but only for a moment, and Tony was too distracted by the longboat to truly notice. 

He had to give it to Loki, this was the _best_ way to have a break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be feelings XD

It became a routine after the first day. Any time either of them looked particularly frazzled or stressed over their lack of success, they would leave the library and explore Asgard for a few hours.

Sometimes, they would go out to the city, other times, Loki would show him around the palace. He would tell stories about his youth or pranks he’d played, trying (and frequently succeeding) in making Tony laugh.

It was surprisingly easy to spend time with Loki and get along with him. When Tony mentioned he was having trouble sleeping, Loki brought him a bottle of something that smelt a little like lavender to place on his pillows. It worked a treat, and finally Tony was able to sleep at night.

He’d been on Asgard for a little over a week. He was frustrated, and trying not to take it out on Loki or himself. It wasn’t their fault that they weren’t getting anywhere. They were giving it their all, but as Loki had explained in the beginning, magic wasn’t like making a sword or throwing a punch, there was layers and complexities and unanswerable questions.

If magic was a science it was theoretical. There were too many variables to pin it down and when you threw in _time travel_ , it formed a whole new can of worms.

They were searching for a needle in a haystack. It was bound to take a while.

Tony also knew that without Thor’s letter, without _Loki_ , he would be fucked and trapped one hundred and fifty years in the past with no way home. It didn’t make it any easier to wait for a solution to present itself.

In fact, Tony simply _couldn’t_ sit still or read another useless book any longer.

He pushed to his feet, filled with pent up frustration and began to pace. He could feel Loki’s eyes on him.

“Anthony?”

“We’re getting nowhere,” Tony snapped, angry at the universe more than Loki.

“We are narrowing down-”

Tony sent Loki a glare. “Don’t placate me.”

Loki’s lips thinned. “I understand your frustration, but we are doing all we can. Additionally, as you well know, spending weeks, months or _years_ here, will hardly matter when a solution will return you to the exact moment you left. No one you have left will be any the wiser.”

It frustrated Tony that Loki was right. There was nothing to say, no argument to give, but it still didn’t change the fact that he felt _useless_.

Loki was watching him closely, his eyes narrowed in thought. When he stood, it was abrupt and startling. 

“Come,” he commanded. “You need more than books or exploration.”

Loki didn’t wait for an answer as he started striding out the room. Uncertain but curious, Tony followed him. Loki walked with purpose out of the palace but not into the city, he took them instead to the training grounds. 

He stopped them beside an empty one and waved his arm. Tony was a little disconcerted when his suit appeared. He trusted Loki, but he didn’t like that the mage was so easily able to access his only form of defence. Granted, no one had been hostile to him in the slightest, but it did remind him that he was alone on a strange planet with nothing but a letter from Thor keeping him safe.

“You need to work out your frustration,” Loki stated. He also pulled off his leather jacket and moved over to a weapons rack where he hung it. “You will spar with me.”

Tony glanced around the area nervously. “I thought I was keeping a low profile? My suit isn’t exactly known for _stealth_.”

Loki waved a dismissive hand, yet, Tony couldn’t help but notice it was also tinged a light green. “No one shall see us. I have warded the area. We will be left alone.”

Tony chewed on his bottom lip and looked between his suit and Loki with genuine longing. He would _love_ to go for a fly and a fight in his suit. He wanted to work off steam. He hadn’t spent this long outside the suit in years. He hadn’t spent so long _studying_ since he was at MIT and even then, half the time he was working on DUM-E. 

Once again, Loki was able to interpret exactly what he needed. He did it better than Rhodey or Pepper.

It made Tony give a rueful chuckle and run a hand through his hair. “Thor’s a lucky bastard.”

Loki frowned and raised one perfect, dark eyebrow. “Oh? How so?”

Tony shrugged, heading towards his suit while throwing over his shoulder. “Because he has a guy like you looking out for him. Obviously.”

He opened the suit with a command before turning his back to be enveloped. He caught the tail-end of Loki’s expression and it looked somewhere between disbelieving and pleased. Yet, before Tony could examine it more, his faceplate was sliding into place. He let out a soft sigh and was pleased when the suit came online.

There were still a lot of things he didn’t have access to, but the basics were there.

“How high can I fly before your ward stops working?”

Loki’s hand flickered again and Tony saw a thin green bubble take form around them, highlighting the barrier. Tony quickly factored it into his calculations before stepping further onto the sand that made up the arena. Loki came to stand opposite him, holding a staff in one hand.

“I must admit, I have been curious to see how you fight.”

“Well, never let it be said that Tony Stark doesn’t deliver. Let’s see what you got, Rock of Ages.”

Loki’s brows furrowed in bemusement at the nickname, and maybe if Tony hadn’t heard a lot of stories about Loki’s mischief in the past and _maybe_ if he hadn’t spent a week reading magic texts, he would have ignored the weird error message that popped up about Loki’s energy signature.

But, as it was, Tony _did_ know about some of the tricks up Loki’s sleeve, so when something came out of the corner of his eye, he was ready, and he caught Loki’s staff as he attempted to bring it down on Tony’s shoulder.

Loki looked momentarily impressed. Tony smirked. “Come on, magic man. That all you got?”

When Loki’s green eyes flared with both determination and excitement, Tony settled in for what he was sure would be one hell of a battle.

And God damn was it.

Loki was fast and unpredictable. He _danced_ across the sand and through the air. It didn’t matter if Loki hit, caught or blocked him. Loki was always twirling and never standing still – and if it wasn’t him, it was his clones or his illusions. They littered the field as a source of confusion or distraction.

And, fuck but Tony _loved_ it. Fighting Loki was a challenge. He didn’t even know how long they sparred, but he was sweating, sore and exhausted by the time Loki snuck under his guard and finally managed to get him on his back on the ground. The tip of the staff was pressed to his jugular and Loki was panting above him, his cheeks flushed pink and his hair in disarray.

“Do you yield?”

Tony flipped up his faceplate and grinned up at the other man. “Yup. You won, hands down.” He chuckled. “ _God_ , your magic is awesome, even when it’s kicking my ass.”

Loki smiled, his dimples showing as he pulled back the staff. “You fought well, and my seidr rarely fooled you.” He stood up and held out his hand. “I’m impressed.”

Tony took the hand without hesitation and was pulled to his feet. “I’m impressed too. I mean, I always assumed you’d be a brilliant fighter, but your magic? It just makes things so much more unpredictable and challenging. God, you must be the most sought-after person to spar with.”

Loki had been grinning, his pride and happiness exuding from him, but at Tony’s words his smile started to fade, and the usual darkness clouded his eyes once again. Tony frowned. “Loki-”

“There is not an Aesir alive who would seek me for a spar, not unless they wished for a chance to make me bleed without consequences.” Loki’s smile was the bitterest Tony had ever seen it. His eyes had fallen to stare at his hand. It was clenched in a fist as green magic crackled around it. “Magic is a woman’s art, Anthony. It is dishonourable and cowardly to use it in a battle. They are but _tricks_ and no true warrior would ever resort to them.”

It took Tony a long moment to comprehend that.

“That is the fucking stupidest thing I have ever heard.”

He probably should have waited a little longer before talking, especially when Loki cringed. He also braced, as if expecting what - an insult? Tony’s _agreement?_

Tony wasn’t about to let that stand.

“Loki, your magic is amazing. I just can’t fathom the shear _stupidity_ of dismissing how much of a threat magic can be in a fight. I mean, I’m pretty badass and my suit is a work of art, but all of this?” He gestured at his armour. “It has _nothing_ on magic. Magic is…” he tried to think of the word. “God, magic is just _limitless_. It’s pure, unbridled potential. I would kill to learn magic, but if I can’t do that, like fuck am I going to give away the chance to understand it more.” He reached out and placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder, holding the man’s stunned green eyes and promising, “I would spar with you anytime. It would be an honour, Loki.”

Loki looked overwhelmed. He was struggling with what to do or say, but in the end, he raised his hand and rested it on Tony’s shoulder in a matching touch. It was a warrior’s embrace he’d seen Thor do a dozen times before.

“Thank you, Anthony.”

His voice was a little rough, but Tony didn’t call him on it. He just squeezed Loki’s shoulder and assured him. “Nothing to thank me for, Loki.”

Loki’s smile was small and almost shy. It was an odd look on him, but it didn’t last long before he was letting go and stepping away. Loki didn’t look at him as he busied himself with putting the staff away and lowering the magical barricades.

“Shall we return to the library?”

“Sure,” Tony agreed. “But maybe after a bath.”

Loki didn’t look at him even as he quietly agreed, sounding like his mind was in a different place. “Yes. A bath.”

Tony had been prepared (although, not looking forward to) walking all the way back, but Loki surprised him by snapping from his thoughts and coming to stand in front of Tony. He placed a hand on the chest of Tony’s armour before saying, “You may feel slight disorientation.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before green lights were flickering around him and it felt like he was spinning in a circle with nothing under his feet before, from one second to the next, he was inside the palace and outside his door.

“Woah,” he murmured.

Loki gave a half-smile. “I will see you in the library in a half hour, Anthony.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Loki disappeared once again and left Tony standing there, gaping like a fish. Loki had just teleported him. _He_ had just teleported.

 _So awesome_ , he thought with glee. He couldn’t wait to ask Loki all about it, but first, a bath. Magic chatting could happen later.

Turning into his room with a spring in his step, Tony no longer felt the slightest bit tired or frustrated.

* * *

They were no closer to finding a way for Tony to get home and it had almost been a month.

And maybe that was why Loki did it. There was no return date in sight, no _end_ to Tony’s time on Asgard, and that meant he decided to take a chance.

The problem was, Tony hadn’t realised what all their days, all their outings all their _time together_ had been building towards.

He hadn’t realised until they were walking through the royal gardens and Loki’s hand brushed Tony’s in a move far too deliberate to be natural. 

They had been talking about flowers of all things, Loki asking him what Tony’s favourites were in the garden and Tony had been _answering_ and – Tony stopped walking abruptly.

He looked around the gardens like he’d never seen them before. He looked at _Loki_ and he felt horror and guilt well up inside him. 

This was a date. They were _dating_ , and not only had Tony never realised it, but right up against the guilt (he was dating Pepper, for Christ sake) there was _want_. There was _affection_. There were fucking _feelings_.

And that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Anthony?” Loki questioned, looking concerned, and beneath that wary. His hand had also retreated, and the _hurt_ starting to form in his eyes made Tony’s guilt intensify.

“I didn’t… I didn’t know this was happening,” Tony whispered, his voice full of remorse. “I have a girlfriend, Loki. I’m sorry.”

A very small flinch was visible before Loki quelled it. His expression also went blank, like someone had erased all the emotion. It looked _wrong_ , and Tony felt an ache in his chest at so purposefully being shut out. 

“You were receptive of me,” Loki murmured, a fresh harshness in his voice. “I didn’t imagine that, Anthony.”

Tony’s laugh was rough and humourless. He ran a hand over his face. “And that’s the problem, Loki.”

“ _Oh_ ,” the word was a whisper and Tony dared to glance up at Loki. 

The mask was gone, and that filled him with more relief then he wanted to think about. It still didn’t make looking at Loki any easier. Hurt, resignation and regret filled Loki’s eyes, but there was a growing understanding as well. 

“You aren’t denying this - denying _me_ ,” Loki murmured, as if assuring himself of the truth. “You simply-”

“Can’t,” Tony agreed, his tone not hiding his apology or his regret. “Because there’s someone in the future.”

Loki nodded. The pain of rejection was still blatant on his face, but it was muted by the truth; this wasn’t a one-sided affection, it was just… something that couldn’t happen. It wasn’t Loki’s fault, it wasn’t because Tony didn’t see him that way it was just… shit timing.

And Tony wasn’t the kind of guy who had an affair or broke a commitment. He was with Pepper, and he couldn’t be with Loki.

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t,” Loki interrupted, shaking his head. “It was a misunderstanding. We will forget it occurred.”

It was the right thing to do, the _smart_ thing to do, but a part of Tony still wanted to apologise and wipe Loki’s hurt away; but what could he say? There was nothing he could do. It was a stalemate; Tony had to go back to the future and the future had Pepper. He had a girlfriend and that meant he was unavailable. It didn’t matter how well he fit with Loki or how much he _wanted_ to take the mage’s hand. 

It couldn’t happen, and there was nothing they could do but tactfully step back and pretend it hadn’t occured. Pretend they didn’t know that they both wanted more than friendship and platonic affection.

“We should return to the library,” Loki murmured, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He gave a tight smile. “You have a life to return to, and I do not wish to keep you from it.”

It ached, it _sucked_ , but what else could Tony do?

“Yeah, we should do that.”

When they turned and left the gardens it was without their usual conversations and with a gap between their bodies that felt like a canyon. 

Tony hadn’t stopped hoping for a solution, but for the first time in days, Tony found himself desperately wishing: _I hope I get sent home soon._

Because as much as he’d known for weeks that he would miss spending time with Loki, it was now becoming painfully obvious exactly how _much_ their time together meant.

* * *

Their equilibrium was hard to regain. They were awkward and uncertain, and their conversations fell flat or stalled halfway through. They ended up calling it an early night. Tony returned to his rooms where he laid in his bed, turning the bottle of oil in his hands.

He liked Loki, but he was dating Pepper. He _loved_ Pepper, even when they had their rocky patches – even when she didn’t want him to be Iron Man or didn’t understand him (not the way Loki did.)

Even when Tony had the terrifying feeling he and Loki could align far better than he and Pepper ever could, even when he _wondered_ \- it wasn’t going to come to anything. Because he was going back to the future, and Pepper was there.

He couldn’t start anything with Loki without betraying Pepper.

_But, what if you can never go home?_

The thought slipped through his mind and made him grit his teeth and roll over in bed. He punched the pillow, and then he hit it again. Because… what if he could never go home? What _then?_ The idea of being stuck on Asgard, of never seeing Rhodey, Pepper, the bots and _JARVIS_ again, it pressed against his heart like a physical ache.

He didn’t want to be trapped here, and he sure as hell couldn’t start thinking about the ‘ _what if’s_ ’.

No, he needed to assume he’d get home, and if that meant keeping his feelings for Loki locked up so they couldn’t deepen any further. Well, that was what he’d have to do.

For the first time since gaining the oil from Loki, he didn’t sleep well on Asgard. He tossed and turned and woke with a jerk from nightmares he couldn’t remember. He ended up at the library long before the sun had risen.

He would have killed for a coffee, but without that as an option, he’d located a servant and got their weird hot chocolate with spices. He’d already drunk two of them, and was on his third when Loki entered the library.

Tony didn’t notice at first, he was intent on a book which was talking about magic theory and items that were supposed to help with clairvoyance. Nothing spoke about time travel though; another dead-end.

“You’ve been here a while,” Loki said, making Tony jerk and turn in his chair.

Loki was watching him with a small frown of concern, but he was standing well back from Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony answered, feeling the split-second happiness of hearing and seeing Loki slam against the guilt of yesterday’s realisation. He looked away from the other man to stare at the table. “I couldn’t sleep.”

He heard Loki sigh. He also came closer. He didn’t sit next to Tony like he would have done only a day before, he sat opposite him. Tony raised his eyes slowly. Loki was already watching him.

“Anthony, I have enjoyed your company. I _continue_ to enjoy your company. I would rather us be friends, then to have nothing at all. You are committed to another and we have both agreed to honour that.” He held out his hand in a simple, platonic gesture. “We shall forget yesterday, and we will focus on returning you to your time.”

It was simple, painless, _easy_ \- but that was only on the surface; beneath that, it hurt a lot more then either of them would ever admit. 

But, what choice did they have?

Reaching out, Tony took Loki’s hand. It wasn’t the usual shake he’d have expected on Earth. It was a clasp of hands, more of a warrior’s grip than anything. In a way, that said far more; Loki was putting them back on the kind of terms Thor and Tony would share if they were on Asgard.

Friends. 

Nothing more, nothing less. No feelings, no attraction, no wish to go on a date or lean into each other’s touch with an urge to make it something _more_.

 _Fuck_ , Tony thought, looking into Loki’s sharp, beautiful green eyes. _This is going to **suck.**_

Letting Loki’s hand go, he busied himself with looking back at the book. He could only hope that they found a solution soon. He could only hope that when he returned back to the future and Pepper, he forgot all about the genius prince who fit him more perfectly than anyone else.

* * *

It took them a few days to be able to return to something resembling normal. They started to relax and lose the fear of getting too close. They would occasionally lean that little bit too much; arms pressing together or smiles spreading a little too wide - but they always remembered, and they always pulled back.

They got so good at pretending, he could almost believe that friendship was all they shared. (But Tony would catch Loki looking at him sometimes, longing and sadness written across his face. Sometimes, Tony would know his own face was reflecting the same thing back.)

He tried to think about Pepper and Rhodey and everyone in the future. He tried to remind himself of everything he had to get back to.

But, as the weeks passed and no solution presented itself, it became harder to remember the future, when in his heart, Tony was beginning to fear he’d never return.

The moment Loki walked into the library with a grimace, three months after Tony arrived, he felt his heart sink and he didn’t even know why.

“My father summoned me. He is sympathetic to your plight, and wishes to assure you that you may stay in your rooms and use the library as much as you wish, but I must return to my duties.”

“O-Oh,” Tony mumbled, turning back to the desk with books (far less than when they first started, there was an entire third gone and exhausted).

“I am sorry, Anthony,” Loki said, and Tony believed him. “I will spend every spare moment I have helping you, but I can’t ignore my father’s order.”

“No, hey,” Tony turned back at him and flashed a pained smile. “I get it. You’re a prince. I know you can’t help it. It’s okay.”

“I won’t stop assisting you,” Loki vowed, his green eyes bright with determination. “We will find a way for you to return.”

Tony’s smile became a bit more genuine. “Yeah, I know that too, Loki. Thanks.”

“If there is anything I can do,” Loki insisted, “or if you have need of me, have a servant send a message, I will come as soon as I am able.”

He shook his head. “It’s fine. I can work this out on my own. You go save the kingdom and charm the shirt off everyone’s back.” He winked. “I don’t know how they’ve survived without you for three months.”

Loki gave a startled laugh. A smile finally catching at his mouth as he drawled, “Yes, it is a true mystery.”

“That’s my sarcastic prince,” Tony enthused. “Go knock ‘em dead!”

He even offered a thumbs up, and for half a moment, the way Loki looked at him was enough to warm every part of Tony. Loki looked at him with such pure affection – but all to soon, it was gone and Loki was glancing away.

“I will return when I can. Good luck, Anthony.”

Tony’s smile was sad, and hinted at the guilt he couldn’t shake. “You too, Loki.”

Loki nodded, but didn’t catch his gaze again. He turned on his heel and left the library. Tony was alone for the first time in weeks. He was used to Loki’s quiet but constant presence. He already missed him.

Tony groaned. He then let his head drop to rest on the book in front of him. His nose was squished painfully against the paper, but he didn’t care. It had been three months, and Tony hated himself.

He hated that he was falling for someone he couldn’t have. He hated that he was betraying Pepper.

Tony hated that he didn’t know which one of them he wanted more.

* * *

The truth was, by his fifth month on the planet, Tony was getting used to living on Asgard.

He knew most of the servants if not by name then by face. He visited Frigga once a month to have tea and discuss how he was progressing. Sometimes, she would even have a book for him which she had borrowed from one of the other realms.

He’d run into Thor twice, but the Thunderer barely spoke to him. He was dismissive and arrogant and Tony would have been annoyed if he didn’t want to avoid being noticed.

Tony had even ventured out of the palace on his own, exploring and buying things with the gold Loki had given him. He’d felt bad, at first, but Loki told him they were spoils from bets he’d made when wearing another’s guise. 

_It is so dreadfully easy to earn money_ , Loki said, _when you are the one people are betting against._

Loki still spent time with him whenever he could, but it was nothing like their first three months together. Loki could normally spend a day helping with research, the rest was occasional visits in between duties and boring meetings.

They spoke for at least an hour a day, but Tony still found himself _missing_ Loki.

He also knew, Loki was missing him too. He was also growing frustrated by spending time surrounded by people who refused to take his advice to heart. 

When Loki stormed into the library looking like he was barely keeping his magic or his temper in check, Tony took one look at him before deciding. “We should go riding.”

The statement had thrown Loki off; his anger changing for confusion. “What?”

Tony stood from his chair. “Riding. You and me. We should get out of the city for a while.”

Pure longing flashed across Loki’s face before he looked down at the books Tony had open. “You are busy. You-”

“No. I want to go riding.” He stepped forward and touched Loki’s arm, gently guiding him back out of the library. “Come with me?”

Loki softened and his shoulders relaxed. “Yes.”

Nothing more was said as they made their way out of the palace and to the royal stables. It was the third time Tony had been riding with Loki and he knew it was something the mage found freeing. He loved the wind in his face and the ability to choose whatever direction to ride.

Loki arranged a horse for him and as soon as they were able, they took off. Loki was by far the better rider but Tony did his best to keep up. He didn’t want to slow Loki down as he galloped across the landscape. 

Sometimes, Loki would run ahead and then circle Tony, the gesture almost teasing, but Tony always shook his head and yelled, “yeah, yeah, show off!” and Loki would _laugh_. Tony just wanted to keep Loki happy.

They rode for over an hour, and by the time Loki was ready to dismount, Tony was exhausted and collapsed on his back on the grass. Loki laughed and sat down beside him. “Oh, what a poor tired mortal.”

“Fuck off,” Tony muttered, but it had no heat.

Loki laughed again and dropped down onto his back beside Tony, they were so close their hair brushed, and suddenly, every nerve ending was aware of how _close_ they were. He knew Loki had noticed it too.

They laid there; two friends looking at the sky, two men whose hands were inches from each other, but unable to close the gap. Tony closed his eyes and wished this wasn’t so hard.

“I will miss you when you go back,” Loki whispered, his soft tone unable to hide all the pain within.

Tony’s fingers dug into the dirt. “I’ll miss you too.”

There was a moment’s pause before: “Would you mind if I visited you in the future?” 

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at the other man. Loki shifted as well. They were _far_ too close, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to move away.

“You’d do that?”

Loki’s lips twitched, but whether it would have been a smile or a grimace, Tony couldn’t tell. “I would like to.”

“Then, yeah,” Tony breathed, not having to think about the answer. “I’d want to see you again.”

This time, Loki did smile. “Then I will visit.”

Tony smiled back, and Loki’s gaze darted down to his mouth, but for no longer than a heartbeat before Loki was hurriedly rolling away and sitting up. Tony turned onto his back. He saw Loki’s thick swallow and the way he ran a hand through his hair.

“I shouldn’t keep you any longer from your search.”

Tony sat up and placed a hand on Loki’s arm. “Don’t do that. I still want to spend time with you.”

It almost looked like Loki would argue, but in the end, he just sighed and gave a small nod. A few moments later, it was as if his frustration and pain had never been.

“Shall we ride to the glade nearby? I can regale you of my horrific day, and you can tell me of your research.”

_Just friends, nothing more, nothing to see here, this doesn’t hurt at **all**._

It was Tony’s mantra, and it was all he had left to cling to.

“Sounds good.”

He let Loki’s arm go and shifted back onto his feet. His legs were sore from the horse-riding, but that was an easier ache to focus on, because the one in his heart was getting harder and harder to ignore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be surprised, but, it was necessary for the plot so. Time skip people! Sorry if that's a disappointment, but I wanted to get to the Frostiron XD

When Tony woke up on the one year anniversary of his arrival on Asgard, he didn’t roll out of bed. He didn’t rush to the library. He stared at the ceiling with resignation. 

He’d been on Asgard, in the _past_ for a year. He’d read through every book that referenced time magic. He was re-reading old volumes. Frigga was giving him _pitying_ looks and Loki gaze was becoming more and more worried.

Tony had worked it out three weeks ago. Frigga had made the connection around the same time. Loki had tried to remain confident, but they all knew the truth.

There was no way out of here.

Tony was stuck one hundred and forty-nine years in the past, and he’d never be able to get home.

The realisation sapped his strength and made him squeeze his eyes shut as they stung; Rhodey, JARVIS, The Avengers, the ‘bots, _Pepper_. He was never going to see them again. He was never going home.

When that finally hit home, when he finally _acknowledged_ it, Tony had to roll over and bury his face in the pillow. He had to _grieve_ for an entire life stolen and lost. He would be on Asgard until the day he died - or until the royal family kicked him off the realm.

Tony didn’t know how long he laid there shaking and trying not to fall apart, but when a soft voice called his name, he jerked his head from the pillow to find Loki standing near the bed, his hand outstretched and his face pained.

“You weren’t in the library. You didn’t respond to my knocking. It’s almost _noon_.” Loki stepped closer before crouching down beside the bed. His hand finally came and touched Tony’s arm. His eyes were pools of concern. “What’s wrong, Anthony?”

Tony could feel his cheeks were damp and he knew he had to look a mess. Yet, he still reached for Loki’s hand and gripped it, their fingers linking as he held on like a life-line.

His voice was rough. “I’m never going back, am I?”

Loki’s face fell, but he didn’t try to offer lies or words of encouragement, he admitted, “No, I don’t think you are.”

Tony closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying not to let the words _hurt_. He felt Loki’s fingers touch his hair before beginning to card through it. “Breathe, Anthony.”

Tony sucked in a breath, using the soft, comforting touches as a way to ground himself. It took a few minutes, but when he opened his eyes, he felt less likely to cry in front of Loki.

Loki didn’t stop stroking his hair and temple, even as they locked eyes. Loki’s expression was filled with sympathy and heartache. “I would do anything to fix this for you, Anthony.” He squeezed Tony’s hand. “Would you like me to stay with you?”

Normally, Tony would hate anyone seeing him so weak, but the thought of losing one more person made him grip Loki’s hand even tighter.

“Shh,” Loki comforted. “I won’t go anywhere.”

To further prove his point. Loki stood up, but didn’t let Tony go. He stepped around the bed if only so he could climb on top of it. He stayed on top of the covers, but he slotted himself in behind Tony, and wrapped their linked hands around Tony’s waist.

And, for the first time in nine months, Tony didn’t try to fight Loki’s touch or how much he wanted it. Tony let himself melt into the feel of Loki’s chest against his back. The scent of spices and vanilla filled his head and Tony closed his eyes.

He also squeezed Loki’s hand again, hoping to convey his gratitude, but judging by the way Loki hummed softly and rearranged just enough to stroke his hair again. Tony knew it had not only been understood, but to Loki, it wasn’t even necessary.

* * *

Tony dozed off. He didn’t know how long he slept for only that when he woke up again, Loki was still there and holding him tightly. His fingers hadn’t even stopped stroking Tony’s face. He only did when Tony shuffled to look over his shoulder at Loki.

“How long did I sleep?” he asked groggily.

“Perhaps an hour.”

Tony grimaced. “Sorry. You have things to-”

“None of that,” Loki dismissed. “The place I most needed to be was here.”

The words warmed Tony and he smiled. “Thanks, Loki.”

Loki gave a soft hum before his fingers ran through Tony’s hair again. Tony would have thought he’d be sick of it, but Loki was relaxed as if the gesture was soothing him as much as it soothed Tony.

Tony would have stayed here forever, but it wasn’t possible, now most of all.

“How long until I have to move?”

Loki blinked and his fingers froze. “Move?”

“From the palace,” Tony elaborated, feeling dread at the very thought. “I can’t imagine your parents want to keep giving me the guest room.”

“Anthony, you can stay for as long as you need,” Loki insisted.

“I’m not worth the space and you know it,” Tony answered. “They’re going to want me out, and better dignitaries in my place.”

“That is not true.”

“And I’m going to need to figure out a source of income, hell, a _job_.” Tony barked out a bitter laugh. “I have to start from fucking scratch.”

“Anthony-”

“And I’ll have to write letters. Things for you or Thor to deliver when I never show up. Explanations and apologies and-”

“Anthony,” Loki’s voice was a sharp command and it finally made him snap his mouth shut. “I want you to stop,” Loki continued, his voice gentle but firm. “You have been through enough. I do not want you to worry about anything today. You are safe in this room, and I am with you. Everything else can wait until tomorrow.”

Tony wanted to argue, to say, ‘ _it doesn’t work that way_ ’, because already his mind was rushing with everything he’d have to do if he wanted to survive on Asgard.

But, at the same time, Tony didn’t _want_ to think about tomorrow and what the future held. He was stuck on an alien planet and he didn’t know how long the royal family would be willing to help him once they found out he was _permanent_.

It sounded horrible and painful and far too _real_. Curling back into bed and pretending the world didn’t exist sounded far more appealing.

And, if Loki wasn’t complaining about that option, then why couldn’t he take a day to himself?

“Okay,” he finally mumbled.

He also rolled over so he could press his face against Loki’s chest and wrap his arms around the other man. Loki sucked in a startled breath, but he didn’t hesitate to curl his arms around Tony in return. 

And held in Loki’s arms, knowing that the mage wasn’t going anywhere, Tony could _almost_ believe that things would be okay.

* * *

Loki stayed in his room all day, and even slept beside Tony that night. 

They woke up tangled together in the morning, and if not for the call of nature, Tony probably wouldn’t have pulled away.

After that day, everything became more complicated. Loki had to make up for all the duties he’d missed and Tony had to tell Frigga that he was stuck on Asgard. (She’d pulled him into a tight hug and told him that his rooms were his for as long as he needed them. He’d tried not to get emotional as he hugged her back and thanked her.)

After that, well, nothing much changed only instead of spending all his time in the library, Tony was walking through Asgard trying to find something to do with his time and his life. He was an inventor, through and through, but Asgard didn’t need his kind of tech.

They did, however, need engineers to keep their current tech in good working order. Tony knew a longboat and a plasma gun wasn’t the same as a car or a suit of armour, but it was _close_. He read books, he studied Loki’s longboat and, when all else failed, he sat down and watched the engineers work.

They weren’t fond of him at first, but a little charm, and finding some common ground soon had them grinning and waving at him when he showed up. He knew it wouldn’t take long until he was picking up work. If he could manage to swing a job working on them, he might even be able to support himself without leaning on Loki and the royal family.

It was the plan, and it was going fairly well.

He’d thrown himself into it wholeheartedly and although he still had waves of overwhelming sadness and grief that he couldn’t return to his own time, he was starting to look at the future with something verging on excitement. He _liked_ learning the ins and outs of Asgardian technology.

They were leagues beyond Earth and yet, close enough for Tony to catch up with little effort. He liked getting his hands dirty and joking with the Asgardian engineers. It was almost like being back in the lab.

He wouldn’t say he was happy, but he was beginning to accept that this was what his life would be; fixing things with the engineers, hanging out with Loki, sparring in the training grounds, exploring the planet he now needed to call home.

It was a far cry from how he thought he’d end his life, but as far as retirement from hero work went, it was… not that bad. He couldn’t go back to Earth or anywhere else without risking changing the future. He had to do his best with what he had.

He was glad, at least, for Loki.

The prince visited him every day. They spoke about their days; Loki’s frustration with the court, and Tony’s growing enthusiasm about working with the engineers. Loki was always delighted to hear he was enjoying himself, and Tony was always ready to offer condolences for Loki having to deal with idiots.

Things were going well.

It had been two months since Tony had officially given up on finding a way back, and he was starting to truly accept that this was his future now. He was still upset if he thought too hard about what he’d lost, but he knew everyone would be okay without him.

They’d be okay. They’d move on. He had to do the same.

He was working on the longboats today, actually working underneath one and being given some proper tasks. He hadn’t noticed the time or how long he’d been there.

He’d been half-listening to a story one of the men was relaying when a sudden hush fell over the work-station. Tony was confused until he poked his head out from beneath the boat. Loki was standing there in his leather finery. His expression had been blank and assessing until he alighted on Tony and he smiled.

“Anthony, you are going to be late.”

Tony blinked. “Late for what?”

“Dinner.” Tony frowned, but Loki elaborated, “My duties finished earlier than I anticipated. I thought we might finally enjoy a meal together. There is a tavern I hoped to show you.”

Tony grinned. “Sounds awesome, give me, um,” he glanced back under the boat, “ten minutes? If you can teleport me to my rooms after I can have a bath and be ready in another ten?”

“Of course,” Loki agreed with a small nod.

Tony gave him a thumbs up before ducking back under the boat. It was a little bit awkward at first, as the engineers didn’t know what to do with a prince in their midst, but Tony was chatting away as normal and slowly, everyone began to relax.

When Tony finished up, he found Loki was in a corner of the room, sitting in a chair and reading a book. The moment Tony came over to him, Loki closed the book and stood. He placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder before teleporting them from the work yard.

The moment they arrived, Loki was dropping his hand. A small frown was marring his brow. “I do hope our association won’t cause you trouble.”

Tony was already walking towards the bath, but he waved Loki off. “It shouldn’t, but if it does, fuck ‘em. There are plenty of other places I can work, and if everyone still wants to be a dick, I’ll open up my own work yard.”

“They wouldn’t take kindly to that,” Loki warned him.

“Well, then they better behave because I won’t hesitate to start up a competing business if that’s what it takes to teach them a lesson.” He reached his room and started tugging of his shirt. “Be out in ten!”

He disappeared into his bathroom and made quick work of the rest of his clothes before running the water and stepping inside. He had a good routine, now that he knew how Asgardian plumbing and soap worked. He was in and out and changed in the allotted time. Tony stepped into the other room to find Loki wasn’t reading this time, he was fiddling with his jacket.

“Loki?” He questioned.

Loki glanced up, and the expression on his face, it reminded Tony of the moment on the grass when they’d been lying together and Loki had wanted to kiss him.

This time, Loki didn’t look away.

“I planned to wait,” he whispered. “I planned to take you to dinner and have a simple evening but I…” He swallowed. “You told me once that we couldn’t, that it wasn’t a lack of reciprocation that kept us apart but someone else.” He swallowed again, looking hopeful and vulnerable. “You cannot return and be with her…” Loki hesitated, and fresh longing blazed in his eyes. “But, perhaps you could be happy with me?”

Tony sucked in a breath. “Loki…”

“What if you spent your life with me?” Loki asked, stepping closer. “I care for you, Anthony. I know this is not what you want. I know you would rather return to your own time, but if you can’t… if you must remain on Asgard.” He stopped right in front of Tony and dared to reach for his hand and take it within both of his. “Would you consider me?”

Tony felt like all the breath had left his lungs. He was staring at Loki with wide eyes, but he couldn’t help how startled he felt.

He’d _known_ Loki had feelings for him, he’d _known_ the only thing holding them back was Pepper (and he’d even asked himself the question, late at night, after every day when they'd both stared too long and with _want_. He'd been fighting with himself for months before he'd learnt he was stuck. He'd run through a series of ‘ _what ifs_ ’ that he was too terrified to answer when guilt had still eaten at him for what he felt).

And now he couldn’t go back. He was _stuck_ on Asgard. Tony knew that Pepper would move on, find someone new, start a family even; he’d want her to do that.

Just like, in his heart, he knew she’d want him to do the same too. 

And he wanted to, oh _God_ , he wanted to. 

He’d been fighting his attraction and feelings for Loki for so long. The idea of giving in was both relieving and terrifying.

 _Don’t you dare be unhappy, Tony Stark_. He could hear Pepper’s voice so clearly; could hear her order even across space and time.

There was no way to get back, no way to be with her again. He had maybe fifteen, twenty years left; why couldn’t he be with Loki?

Simply put: there was nothing to stop him.

And, when he realised that he felt… free. The guilt that had lingered around his heart and on his shoulders for months vanished. He looked into Loki’s nervous eyes and he allowed himself to smile.

“Yeah,” Tony answered. “I want to be with you, Loki.”

He was rewarded by Loki’s whole face lighting up, his smile was as bright as the sun, and when he leant down and Tony tilted up, their lips came together in a kiss that made Tony’s body tingle and his heart race. 

_Finally_ , his mind whispered and Tony couldn’t agree more.

* * *

Dating Loki was, quite frankly, amazing.

He was affectionate and caring. He looked at Tony like he hung the stars, and he would spend hours listening to Tony ramble about the things he was learning with the various Asgardian engineers.

Loki also wasted no time in announcing their relationship. He wanted the entire realm to know that Tony was _his_ , and Tony had to admit, he enjoyed seeing Loki’s pride and possession.

The first few months were a whirlwind.

It was one thing to be a friend of the prince, it was another to be _dating_ the prince. Any chance of anonymity was long thrown out the window. He needed to attend feasts, be picked apart by the Asgardian court (but, he passed with flying colours, _thank you very much_ ) and even, on occasion, sit down to dinner with the royal family.

Odin, for the most part, ignored him, although he did occasionally ask questions about the progress of engineering projects Tony was working on. Thor was a little more difficult, but thankfully Tony already had practice at redirecting the Thunderer’s awkward questions. Frigga and Loki helped too, especially when it came to where he was from. Frigga was always beaming and took to fussing over Tony every chance she got. She was happy for them and was always willing to help them whenever she could.

Including letting them sneak out of the feast early to have some alone time together.

They didn’t get as much of it as either of them liked; they still saw each other as often as they could; curling up together, exchanging long kisses, sharing a meal and, when they weren’t exhausted from a long day, coming together in bed for a physical and emotional intimacy that Tony could spend centuries experiencing and never get tired of.

Tonight, it was less about the sex and more about _being_ together. 

Tony loved curling in bed with Loki after a long day. Sometimes, Loki would show up at his rooms late at night, looking tired but hopeful. Tony knew what he wanted was contact rather than sex, and he always welcomed Loki into the bed with open arms.

They were in Loki’s rooms tonight. The moment the door had shut, Loki had pulled Tony against his chest. His arms were around Tony’s waist and he kissed him with affection and a soft sigh. Tony had smiled against his lips.

“I have missed you,” Loki murmured when they pulled apart. “I feel like I have not seen you in days.”

Tony nodded and tucked his face against Loki’s neck. “Thor’s decision to race with longboats found a lot of wrecked hulls.”

“Fool,” Loki grumbled.

“And then you’ve had the dignitaries here for a week.”

“Useless fools,” Loki muttered, sounding petulant.

Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s neck. “We can’t always spend the day together, babe.”

Loki’s arms tightened around Tony proving how much he disliked that idea. “They should not interfere.” Loki pressed a fierce kiss to his head. “A day I do not see you is a day wasted.”

The notion warmed Tony’s heart and made him fight down on another chuckle. “Well, it’s hard when we live on opposite sides of the palace and have different sleep schedules.”

He was expecting Loki to complain again. He didn’t expect Loki to go still, his body flooding with tension. Tony shifted to better see Loki’s face. He looked like he’d just had an epiphany. 

“Lokes?” Loki blinked back to the room and he bit his lip, nerves beginning to creep into his expression. “Loki-”

“What if we did not live so far away?” Loki interrupted. “What if…” he swallowed noticeably. “You lived here?”

Tony blinked. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Yes,” Loki answered with no hesitation.

Tony’s heart was racing, excitement flooding his veins at the prospect. Yet, he couldn’t just jump into this, they had to _think_ about it. “We’ve only been dating for four months.”

“The time is irrelevant to me,” Loki said. “I want you here.”

“Is that even _allowed?_ ” Tony asked, feeling mystified.

“I do not care if it isn’t,” Loki insisted, a hand coming up to cup Tony’s cheek. “I want to wake each morning with you in my bed. I want to know that even should one of us be late to return, we will always find the other in our bed”.

“What if I piss you off?” Tony asked. “Get my spare parts all over your books and make your room smell of longboat fuel? I’ll be _everywhere_ and you’ve never had a partner _live_ with you, and-”

Loki cut his words off with a kiss. It made Tony’s protests melt away as he kissed back. His eyes had fluttered closed by the time Loki pulled back.

“I have not lived with another,” Loki agreed, “but I would like to do it with you. I would rather change my routine and learn to share, than go days without our schedules aligning.” Tony chewed on his lip, still hesitating and it made a hint of uncertainty creep into Loki’s gaze. “But, if you do not wish to-”

“None of that,” Tony cut in. “I just don’t want you to regret it.”

“I would _never_ ,” Loki vowed and his hands cupped Tony’s cheeks. “I want you to share every aspect of my life, Anthony. I want you to move into my chambers.” He smiled almost shyly. “Move in with me?”

Tony couldn’t have denied him if he tried – and what was more, he didn’t want to.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I’ll move in with you.”

Loki’s smile was blinding, but Tony only saw it for a moment before the mage was kissing him. Tony didn’t mind; he would never reject a kiss from his lover, especially after they’d just agreed to live with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if some of you are worried there isn't enough angst. Don't worry, soon enough, I'll have you covered ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Despite all his worries and warnings, living with Loki was easy. They had a week of aggravations and getting used to one another, but they already fit together so well, it took barely any time for everything to fall into place.

And despite Tony’s lingering sadness and regret about losing his future or any chance to see his friends, he found it fading with every passing day.

He loved being with Loki. He had fun fixing longboats and plasma guns. He tinkered with his suit using new Asgardian concepts. He even helped do maintenance on the Bifrost. He became friends with Frigga. Loki took him on trips to Alfheim and Vanaheim. He read new books. He fit in with the Aesir as if he’d been there all along.

He was _happy_.

But, in his quiet moments, he still missed his friends. His letters to them were sitting in a drawer in Loki’s room. He’d made Loki promise to deliver them, and although Loki’s expression had pinched, knowing what it symbolised (a future when Tony wasn’t alive) he’d agreed.

Tony didn’t know when it happened, but one moment, he turned around and realised he’d been living on Asgard for three years. The realisation stopped him in his tracks. 

He knew, of course, that he’d dated Loki for two years. They’d celebrated their first anniversary in Loki’s rooms when Loki had presented him with a necklace. It had a green pendant in the shape of Loki’s longboat; both a representation of how he’d reinvented himself and his relationship with Loki. Tony had laughed, but only because he’d made Loki a wood carving in the shape of Loki’s longboat. They’d both chosen the same symbol. Loki had started laughing as well. It was one of his favourite memories. He still wore that necklace even now.

Their second anniversary had been on Alfheim by coincidence. Loki had been required to attend an event, and as his partner, Tony was allowed to join him. They’d both been busy, but they'd managed to exchange their gifts in the evening. 

The gifts, however, weren’t what Tony remembered about that anniversary. He remembered when they’d had an afternoon off and were able to walk through the Alfheim markets. They were joking and teasing each other. They occasionally bought something, but that wasn’t what was important.

What _mattered_ was when a stall owner tried to convince them to sit for a speed portrait. Loki had been dismissive, but Tony dragged him onto the chair. He then plopped on Loki’s lap and told them to paint away. Loki had been scowling at the “indignity” even as a smile caught at his mouth, destroying any chance of being believed. Tony had been laughing. 

The elf had used a mixture of magic and paint to capture the image. It was something not unlike a watercolour, but it was them _together_. The moment Loki saw it his face softened and they’d paid for it happily. The picture sat proudly in their rooms and it always made Tony smile to see.

So, yes, Tony _knew_ that he’d been dating Loki for two years, but somehow, it still didn’t seem real that he’d been here so long. He’d made a _home_ here.

Yet, he’d still given up a lot to gain it - and it reminded him of the unsolved question, the problem he’d given up to focus on making a life for himself.

Tony knew it shouldn’t bother him, that he should leave it alone, but it niggled at him. Tony had been in and out of the royal library for years. He'd read books on engineering and Asgardian construction in order to become one of the best engineers on Asgard (if he did say so himself).

It wasn’t unusual for him to show up and spend hours among the books, but this time, he let his feet take him to the magic section. His fingers drifted over familiar spines, and unfamiliar titles (the library was always gaining new books).

He didn’t intend to start trying to solve the problem again, but it was like a tangled piece of code, or a dent in the armour. He couldn’t stop working on it until it went away. He felt _guilty_ though, especially when he saw Loki again.

Tony knew it would only upset Loki if he found out. Tony was happy with Loki and he wasn’t yearning for another time. He just couldn’t let it go. So, in his spare moments, he found himself returning to the library and reading the books.

He supposed he’d always known that Loki would work it out eventually.

Tony had been in the library, using the once familiar table where he and Loki had hunkered down for hours trying to find a solution that would send him back. He didn’t notice his lover’s familiar footsteps. He felt hands touch his shoulders and an amused, “What are you working on?”

Tony had jolted and then he’d stiffened. He turned just in time to see Loki’s curious expression shift to realisation and then sudden, aching _pain_. Tony instantly covered Loki’s hands with his own. “It’s not what you think.”

“You’re not happy here,” Loki said, the words a whisper filled with so much grief.

“It’s not that, Loki. It’s _not_ ,” Tony insisted, turning around to hold his lover’s gaze. “It’s a problem I can’t solve. It also feels like giving up on my friends. I’m not… Loki, I swear I’m not wishing to go back. I just… I just needed to try one more time.”

Loki was silent for a long time, but he eventually whispered, “I understand. I…” he licked his lips and his grip tightened on Tony’s shoulders. “You are still happy with me?”

“I am,” Tony insisted. He also told him, meaning every word, “I’ll stop too, if you want me to.”

Loki shook his head. “No, you deserve to search and to know for certain.” 

Yet, Tony could see the worry in his gaze, the _fear_ , and it was why Tony closed the book in front of him without looking. “It doesn’t matter right now. How about we do something? What do you feel like doing, Loki?”

Loki’s eyes flickered through too many emotions to count, but he eventually settled on a response, “Come riding with me?”

“Of course,” Tony agreed.

He stood up and kept his hand linked through Loki’s as they walked out of the library and down to the stables.

When Loki made the request of _sharing_ a horse, Tony didn’t argue. He slipped into place in front of Loki and let the mage wrap an arm around him and hold Tony close as they took to the Asgardian countryside on a slow, lazy ride.

Their fingers remained linked the entire time as Tony leant back against Loki and made a point of talking about the next few months’ worth of engineering projects. He did anything he could to assure Loki he wasn’t going anywhere.

* * *

Loki knew Tony was still researching. It was obvious in the way he sometimes looked at Tony; like he was terrified and lost and he didn’t know what to do. Whenever Tony noticed he would always hug Loki; pressing close and assuring Loki without words that he wasn’t about to disappear. 

It seemed to help. Loki would always smile and tighten his arms around Tony. He would kiss the top of Tony’s head and everything would feel okay.

But, it would always come back, especially if Tony was in the library for too long.

He made his offer again, late one night when they were lying in bed and Loki was tracing patterns on his back.

“I can stop,” he looked up at Loki. “I don’t want this to hurt you.”

But, Loki shook his head. His eyes were sad, but he insisted, “I don’t want to see _you_ unhappy, Anthony. Continue your search and be certain of your answer. I will be fine.”

Tony didn’t believe him, but Loki was insistent. He wanted Tony to feel confident in their conclusion, and Tony really couldn’t let the problem go.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy, it wasn’t even that he wanted to go _back_ , it was just… it niggled at him. He just wanted to make sure.

He wasn’t meant to find a way back. He was certain he wouldn’t. It was just his stubborn brain. But, against all expectations, he _did_ find a way.

Tony sat staring at his calculations. He re-read the pages of the book. He double-checked _everything_ , but he also didn’t have to; Tony knew he was right.

He’d found a way back, and he didn’t know what to do.

He was _happy_ on Asgard. Tony didn’t want to lose his life here. He didn’t want to lose _Loki_.

But, if he stayed, he’d never see his friends again. It was no longer accepting they were out of his reach, it was physically choosing not to ever see them again.

That was so much harder.

But how could he go back to the future if it meant giving up Loki? It would gut, Loki. Tony knew it would break the other man’s heart.

Tony groaned and ran his hands over his face. What the hell was he going to do?

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

He’d known this was a possible outcome, but he’d never thought it would happen. He thought he’d go through the library, get nowhere, and put the problem aside for another five years. Tony thought it would be the great unsolvable question.

But all it relied on was realigning a misplaced piece; i.e. _him_. He could go back with a flick of the Bifrost and a hefty addition of some carefully applied magic. It would take a bit of fine-tuning but he could be back home in less than a week.

And, he didn’t want to go.

It was the most horrible, selfish, _hardest_ thing he’d ever had to admit. 

Pepper was in the future waiting for him. His friends were there. The _Earth_ was there and in need of protection. There were so many people he wanted to see and have in his life.

But, the future didn’t have Loki, and that meant it wasn’t good enough.

Tony had already made his choice long before he’d found a way back. He’d made it the moment he decided to kiss Loki and move on from his past.

Swallowing, Tony took one final look at the book before he closed it. He folded up his calculations and placed them in his pocket. His movements were slow and sure as he tided up his work station and put everything away for the final time.

He walked back through the palace until he could reach their rooms. He looked around, seeing all the touches that made it _theirs_. He saw items bought from their numerous trips to the markets and off-world. He saw their books, Loki’s spellwork and Tony’s engineering projects. He walked over to the desk and the seldom opened drawer. His hand hovered over the handle before he gripped it and pulled it out. The three scrolls sat innocently: blue ribbon for Rhodey, yellow for Pepper and red for JARVIS to scan.

His hand slid to his pocket, fingering the calculations. He was tempted to leave them there and never tell Loki, but before the idea could fully form, the door to their chambers was opening.

Loki stepped inside, and his smile at seeing Tony faded as he saw where Tony was and the look on his face. Loki knew without Tony having to say it.

“You found a way back,” he whispered.

The pain in Loki’s voice made Tony move on instinct. He went to touch Loki, but the mage held up his hand. It trembled in the air.

“ _Don’t_.” 

Tony froze. Loki tried to give a smile, but he just looked devastated. His words were filled with broken honesty, “If you step into my arms now, Anthony. I won’t ever be able to let you go.”

“Loki,” he murmured, his heart aching. He stepped forward, and didn’t listen when Loki made a pained sound. He cupped Loki’s cheek and the mage closed his eyes and leant into his touch. A single tear escaped and Tony’s heart clenched. “Loki. Oh, babe, don’t cry.”

He wiped the tear away with his thumb while Loki’s hand cupped his wrist, keeping him close. He’d dropped his calculations and brought his free hand to cup Loki’s neck. “Lokes, I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

Loki gave a bitter laugh and his eyes opened, red-rimmed and watery. He held Tony’s gaze with the most heartbroken expression Tony had ever seen.

“Of course you are.” He brushed his fingers over the back of Tony’s cheek. “This is what you came to Asgard to do; find a way home. I have distracted you for,” he laughed bleakly, “two and a half years. They were a happy time, weren’t they?”

“Loki, they were the best time of my life.”

Loki’s smile finally looked genuine. He pressed it against Tony’s cheek in a soft kiss. He then did what he said he wouldn’t. He brought his arms around Tony and held him close. He wrapped him in a tight and loving embrace. He kissed the top of Tony’s head.

“They were the best time of mine as well,” Loki whispered, his voice thick with emotion. “I will miss you so much, my Anthony.”

And Tony couldn’t let that stand. He pulled back, ignoring the way Loki tried to tighten his hold. Tony didn’t stop until he could meet Loki’s desolate green gaze, cup his cheeks and promise him, “Loki, I’m not going _anywhere_.”

It finally seemed to break through the pain and resignation and Loki’s brow furrowed. “But… but you found a solution, didn’t you?”

“I found one,” Tony agreed, “but I never said I would _use_ it.”

Loki blinked, his confusion only growing. “But… you could return to your life, your friends, your…”

_Girlfriend._

The word lingered in the air, the one thing Loki wouldn’t say.

“I could,” Tony agreed, “but the thing is, I don’t want to.”

Loki’s eyes were wide and his hands were gripping Tony so tightly it almost hurt. “Why?”

Tony’s smile was soft and filled with warmth, and love. “Because I have you, and I don’t want to let you go.” Loki still looked mystified, so he said the one thing they never had, not in two years. “I love you.” He smiled. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It took half a second for the words to sink in before Tony had his arms full of Loki. He almost stumbled with the full force of Loki throwing his arms around Tony in a hug.

“I love you,” Loki whispered. “I have loved you for so long. I thought… I thought you would-” but he cut himself off and let out an incredulous laugh. Tony felt a kiss get pressed to his temple. “Oh, Anthony. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony assured him.

And that was what it came down to. He loved Loki and he was happy here.

He knew his choice was going to cause pain to his friends, but it didn’t change his decision. He couldn’t go back, not when he’d made a place for himself here. He’d moved on and found a home with someone he loved. He would never see Earth again, but that was just the way it was.

This was where he was meant to be.

And as he let himself get swept up in Loki’s affection and relief, Tony closed his eyes and let himself relax.

The mystery was solved and the question was answered; he wasn’t trapped on Asgard anymore, he was choosing to stay.

* * *

That night, Loki laid him down on the bed reverently and kissed every bit of exposed skin. He looked at Anthony with wonder and delight and both smiled and laughed with every moment he was able to touch and hold Tony.

The next day, Loki blew off all his royal duties to stay with Tony. He tried to protest saying that Odin wouldn’t be happy, but Loki shushed and ignored him. They lazed in bed for hours before going riding and making love (because it wasn’t sex, this was tender and intimate with eyes holding each other the entire time) on a blanket in a secluded forest glade.

When they finally returned home late that evening, they went straight to their rooms for a private dinner before curling up in bed where Loki read them a book until Tony fell asleep.

They didn’t mention what had happened, and the calculations were shoved into that same drawer as the letters.

Loki seemed to be walking on air, and much like when they first started dating, he pulled Tony into his arms whenever he had the chance. He would kiss Tony, grab his hand, and indulge in constant displays of affection. 

Tony didn’t mind, in fact, he responded in kind; wanting Loki to feel happy and confident in their relationship and Tony’s decision.

Things had been going well for three weeks, Tony thought everything was going fine, but then Loki walked into their chambers looking like his world had flipped upside down and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Loki?” Tony asked, sitting up straighter and putting his book down. “What’s wrong?”

Loki walked swiftly over to the couch and took a seat beside Tony. He grabbed Tony’s hand and held it between his own. Tony’s worry was rising, and he was already running through a hundred things that might have gone wrong at the court.

“Anthony, my mother has learned about your decision to stay.”

Tony frowned. “What? How did she work that out?” Then, something clicked. “Wait. Her foresight? Damn it! Did she know all along?”

He didn’t know whether to be put out or not, after all, he understood why she couldn’t have said anything, but it still grated. 

“It doesn’t matter how she knew, what matters is that she has blessed our union.”

Tony frowned. The serious tone and way Loki was looking at him obviously meant something important had just happened, but Tony was drawing a blank. Sure, Tony deciding to stay was a pretty big sign of commitment, but it wasn’t like one of them had _officially_ proposed.

So, what was the big deal?

Loki was still watching him expectantly, so he was forced to admit, “I don’t know the significance. What does that mean?”

Loki looked momentarily torn before he removed one hand from Tony’s and turned it palm up. A shimmer of green appeared before a golden apple was resting in his hand.

Now, Tony had read a _lot_ about magic while he’d been on Asgard and even he knew what _that_ meant. He’d just… never thought it was something that would ever be offered to him. Golden apples were the rarest of rare and only went to people of exceptional honour and high-regard.

He stared at it. He stared at _immortality on a plate._

It took Loki squeezing his hand for Tony to finally drag his eyes from the fruit. Loki was watching him with concern.

“I know this is daunting, but do not think of it as something that binds you to me.” Loki stroked his thumb over Tony’s hand. “I would relish centuries with you, Anthony, but that is not what this is about.”

“It’s not?” Tony croaked.

“No,” Loki told him. “It is a way to have me and also return to your future. When you reach your true timeline, you will have the chance to choose."

Tony held Loki’s gaze. “That’s not what Frigga offered it for.”

“My mother doesn’t understand everything,” Loki answered. “She sees what she wants to see.” Loki raised Tony’s hand and kissed it. “We know things are more complicated.”

It didn’t take a genius to work out what Loki was bracing for.

“You think that when I catch up, I’ll pick Earth over you.”

Loki froze, but he forcibly relaxed and continued, “It is over a hundred years in the future, I am being-”

“A fucking idiot,” Tony finished for his lover. Loki frowned, instantly put out. Tony almost rolled his eyes, but he settled for sighing. “Loki. I already chose you.”

“For a mortal lifespan. This is-”

“Even more time to fall in love with you?” Tony suggested. “A chance to have longer than another fifteen years? A chance to have you _and_ still see my friends?”

Loki’s eyes were full of longing by the time Tony was finished, and it was enough to make Tony lean forward and capture Loki’s lips in a soft kiss. It lasted for a few long, tender moments before Tony pulled back with a smile.

He brought up a hand and brushed a finger over Loki’s cheek. Then, just because he could, he flicked the mage’s nose. It instantly made him scowl and Tony laughed before leaning forward to soothingly kiss it. 

“Stop worrying,” he murmured. “I told you once, I told you a hundred times. I’m not going anywhere, Lokes.”

And then, as if to further prove it to his stubbornly pessimistic lover, Tony took the apple from Loki’s hand and brought it to his mouth.

He took a bite and watched as the tightness around Loki’s eyes began to fade. Tony knew it wasn’t over and Loki would continue to fret, but that was okay. Tony had centuries to change Loki’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More time skips, whoops. BUT IF YOU WANT TO HIGH ANGST POINTS, YOU GOTTA BE WILLING TO JUMP A FEW YEARS AND MONTHS AHEAD XD
> 
> Ahem, anywho. I hope that wasn't too bad (for you angst bracers) and was good enough (for you angst cravers). I also hope you like what else I have in store for the final chapters ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The funny thing about eating a golden apple and becoming the future fiancé of the second prince? (Tony swore Frigga was responsible for that little rumour.) Thor started paying attention to him. _Asgardians_ started bowing to him. Dignitaries from other realms started wanting to talk to him and get on his good side. It wasn’t any worse than what he’d handled being Tony Stark of Stark Industries, but it was still a bit to get used to.

The main thing that got to him was _Thor_. The Thunderer now wanted to know everything about him; who was he, where did he come from, how did he and Loki meet, why hadn’t he been informed, how well did he fight?

Thor wouldn’t shut up and Tony was finding it harder to dodge his questions.

He also had to wonder _how_ Thor had managed to play it so cool on Earth. If everything was playing out the way it was always meant to (and wasn’t that a brain-strain and a hell of a paradox) then Thor had known him for over a hundred years before meeting Tony Stark.

It was something he brought up when he was having his monthly lunch and tea with Frigga. Loki had joined them this time, and he thought it was best to get all three of them working together.

“We have to figure out what to tell Thor.”

Loki placed down his teacup, his gaze focused. “About you.”

“He’s asking a lot of questions, I can’t dodge them forever.”

“You will have to be vague,” Frigga said. “He cannot figure out the truth.”

Loki’s lips twitched and Tony had to hide a smile, knowing he had swallowed down something insulting about Thor’s ability to ‘figure things out’.

“What if we tell him I’m from the future and he’ll come to know my future self. We can’t tell him when or where or how, but that he’ll help me find my way to Asgard?”

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose that should quell his curiosity,” he glanced at his mother, “especially if you express the severity of damaging the flow of time.”

Frigga gave a nod of agreement before turning to Tony. “Do you know the day you first met Thor?”

Tony grimaced. Nothing like an alien invasion to plant a memory. “Yeah. It was a big battle, hard to forget.”

“Excellent. When the time approaches, we will be prepared. We will tell Thor not to react when he sees you, merely to pretend he does not know you. He will then return to us and we can discuss the best way to proceed.”

“There were a few years of knowing Thor before I went back in time,” Tony added. “And I don’t know the exact time. I was called into battle.” He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll have to go back, when that happens. They’ll need my help.”

He saw Loki stiffen from the corner of his eye, but Frigga was either oblivious or chose not to comment. “We will have Heimdall watch closely. He will be ready to send you back.”

“When will we tell Thor?”

“Tonight,” Frigga answered. “We cannot have him learning something by accident.”

And, just like that, they had a plan.

Yet, Tony couldn’t help but notice Loki was still rigid in his seat, and Frigga must not have been as oblivious as she pretended as she stood and announced, “I believe we need more tea. I shall just get the servant.”

She walked away to what Tony knew was a servant’s bell from a previous visit. Tony waited until she was out of earshot before turning on his lover. “Loki-”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

“We don’t need to talk about this.”

“Yes, we _do_ ,” Tony insisted. He also moved closer, pressing his entire body against Loki. He felt the other man relax a little, but it wasn’t enough. “You know I need to go back.”

“I know,” Loki answered firmly. “But you will be going into battle.”

“I’ll be in the suit and I’ve already made modifications.”

“I am allowed to worry.”

“Of course, you are, but I promise I’ll be fine.” Tony reached for Loki’s hand and linked their fingers. He then squeezed it. “Trust me.”

Loki finally looked at him, and although the concern and dread lingered, he did start to relax. He also darted in and kissed Tony’s lips. It was probably meant to be chaste, but it lasted a little too long for that, and they only broke apart because of the clearing of Frigga’s throat.

She was smiling as she re-took her seat, smoothing out her dress and pretending nothing had happened. “Now, Anthony, I do believe Loki has been speaking with you about getting your own stallion.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed.

“A wise decision. You should be seen more often at Loki’s side, and your own stallion housed in our stables will only assist in showing your commitment to Asgard and to Loki.”

Loki had left out that part when he’d mentioned it. He side-eyed the mage to find a very faint pink creeping up Loki’s neck. It was adorably endearing. He smiled softly and squeezed Loki’s hand again. “Well, I guess I better get myself a stallion.”

When Loki glanced at him again, his gaze was pleasantly surprised and his grin was quick to form.

“We can visit the breeders tomorrow,” Loki said, any concern washed away by blossoming happiness.

It was exactly what Tony wanted to see.

“Can’t wait,” he promised his lover, meaning every word.

* * *

Things smoothed out after that.

They spoke to Thor and he was startled and confused and then, even more fascinated by Tony, his ‘future shield-brother’. 

Tony got his stallion; a black horse with a single white patch on his forehead. His horse got along brilliantly with Loki’s and they were often seen racing through the countryside or lazily riding their horses through the city.

Tony attended more and more feasts, standing at Loki’s side and dancing with him. They travelled the realms and Loki took him exploring in forgotten forests and treacherous caves. They had romantic trips away or daring adventures.

Loki relaxed, and held Tony with less and less fear that he would disappear. They were together, and they were _happy_.

But, even though he was determined to focus on the present and his time with Loki, Tony didn’t stop thinking about the future. He stared into the distance and watched the years fly by. His excitement at seeing his friends warred with his pain at seeing Pepper. His simple life on Asgard would be thrown into turmoil no matter what he did. 

He wasn’t anything but ‘Anthony the Engineer’ or ‘Prince Loki’s lover’ here, but back on Earth he was Tony Stark and Iron Man, and the world would soon be clamouring to have him be their ‘hero’ again.

Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

But, the decades flew by despite Tony’s indecision. 

Frigga talked about how relieved she would be when Tony realigned with the future and they didn’t have to worry about disrupting the timelines.

Thor spoke about how he couldn’t wait to meet Tony and finally unlock the mysteries of their association.

Loki didn’t say a word. He always changed the subject. 

And, before Tony knew it, expected it or was _ready_ for it, Heimdall requested his presence at the Bifrost. He’d been expecting an engineering job, he hadn’t anticipated being told that Anthony Stark had just been born on Midgard.

It felt like a punch to the gut.

He'd thanked Heimdall when he could collect his thoughts and his breath. He'd forced himself not to look at a sea of stars while picturing his newborn self, unaware of everything that would happen to him.

When Tony left the Bifrost, he went straight to his and Loki’s room in the palace. He didn’t know what he planned to do, but he didn’t expect to find himself on the bedroom’s balcony. His arms were resting on the metal as he looked down at Asgard.

He’d been on the planet for over a hundred years, the sight below him was more familiar than New York’s skyline or Malibu’s beaches.

Loki found him there.

His lover’s long arms wrapped around his waist and Loki’s chin came to land on his shoulder. Their bodies were pressed together and Tony closed his eyes, relaxing into the warmth and feel of the mage.

They didn’t speak for a long time, but eventually, Tony broke the quiet to admit, “I was just born.” Loki didn’t tense nor did his breathing change. It made the truth obvious. “You already knew.”

“I asked Heimdall to inform me,” Loki admitted.

“I didn’t think it would arrive so quickly.”

Loki gave a rough chuckle. “No, nor did I.”

Tony frowned, and although he wanted to look at his lover, he didn’t want Loki to move. He shifted one arm and caught Loki’s hands where they rested near his stomach. 

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked, knowing how much this had worried Loki in the past.

Loki’s head shifted so he could press his lips to Tony’s temple. He lingered there for a long time. 

“If you are happy,” he eventually answered, “so am I.”

The words held no hint of a lie and Tony finally allowed himself to relax. “It’s going to be a big change. I’m going to miss what we have here, you know?”

“Yes,” Loki answered, his hold tightening. “So will I.”

Tony let out a sigh. Who would have thought that Tony Stark would want and miss the simple life? 

He hoped he could convince Loki to spend time on Earth with him. After all, Thor spent months at a time down there, surely Loki would be allowed to as well?

“I guess I better finish those improvements to my suit,” Tony said. “I’m probably going to need it.” He went to move, but Loki didn’t shift. He frowned. “Loki?”

“A few minutes more?” Loki asked, his voice quiet and hopeful.

Tony blinked, surprised by the request, but he was hardly going to deny him. “Sure, Lokes.”

He felt Loki’s smile as it was pressed in a kiss against his neck. It was strange though, because for a moment, he’d almost thought the shape of it was sad.

* * *

Tony hadn’t told Loki much about his life on Earth. He hadn’t wanted to inadvertently create a paradox, but as the years passed and Tony kept a mental tally on how old his counterpart was, Tony started talking about his life.

He spoke about his childhood, his distant father and loving mother. He spoke about his regrets and he forcibly kept himself far away from the Bifrost on the day of Maria and Howard’s death. When Loki found him trying not to cry and he explained why, Loki had wrapped him in a hug and brought him to the stables where they could sit with their horses. Tony petted his stallion and leant into Loki’s warm and loving embrace.

Whenever Tony told a story of his past (each memory feeling like a distant dream, and yet, so crystal clear it was startling, but the apple had fixed _everything_ including his ability to recall the past in vivid and painful technicolour) Loki would sit riveted, fascinated by every new kernel of what made up Tony.

The most difficult story was the one that he told when they were lying in their bed.

Tony didn’t have many nightmares thanks to the calming oil that he still used on their bedsheets, but the few he’d experienced were always about Afghanistan. His arc-reactor was long gone, and he couldn’t explain why he clawed at his chest or choked for breath, still feeling like he was drowning.

But when his past-self was kidnapped, Tony broke his rule about only ever talking about past events.

He knew his other self was in the midst of the fire and pain that would form Iron Man, and after waking from his first panicked nightmare in almost thirty years, Tony finally could _explain_.

Loki had woken while he’d been thrashing, and a green orb lit up the room with light. Loki’s concerned gaze was locked on Tony.

“I was tortured,” he gasped out. Loki’s eyes widened. “I-I _am_ tortured. Now. Me, the _other_ me.” He touched his chest. “Fuck, Loki. It was _horrible_.”

Loki pulled Tony into his arms, instantly encouraging him down onto the bed and into a protective embrace that Tony melted into. Loki’s hands stroked his back and his hair. Loki didn’t try to offer sympathy or regret for what Tony had suffered, he just held him.

Tony took a few minutes to calm down, and when he did, Loki was still there, holding on tight and watching him with concern and a frustrated ache that he couldn’t take Tony’s pain away.

But, in a way, Loki already had; by being there for him and being the man who had made the last hundred years of his life so wonderful.

Leaning up, Tony pressed his lips against Loki’s in a soft, chaste kiss. “Love you, Loki.”

Loki’s smile was both beautiful and heartbreaking. “I love you as well.”

Tony frowned and brought up his hand, touching the edge of Loki’s lips. “What’s the matter, Loki?”

Loki looked caught out, and for a moment his lips parted like he was about to say something, but then his eyes flicked away and he swallowed it down. “Nothing.”

“Loki-”

“Anthony,” Loki cut in. “There are some things you can’t talk about, and there are some things I do not _want_ to talk about.”

His heart ached, and he had a sinking suspicion of what it meant.

“Loki, you… you do know I’m coming back, right?”

Loki didn’t flinch or confess, but he _did_ look away from Tony, and that was just as telling. “Of course.”

Tony’s face fell and the ache in his heart intensified. He stroked a thumb over Loki’s cheek and whispered with sadness, “Don’t lie to me, Loki.”

Loki turned further away from Tony, but he didn’t let Tony go. He also didn’t say another word, choosing silence over an answer.

“Loki,” Tony whispered. “I’ve spent the last hundred years with you. I-” 

“Am now meeting your future, your friends, your _life_ -” Loki hissed the words, but he abruptly stopped. He clenched his teeth and pulled in a heavy breath through his nose. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Well, tough shit,” Tony snapped. “Loki, for fucks sake, I _chose you_. I thought after a hundred years you’d _believe_ it!”

“A hundred years?” He growled. “A second, a heartbeat! I was the one you chose when you had no other choice!”

“I had a fucking choice! I could have gone back the moment I made those calculations!”

“And now you have tasted both!” 

Loki’s arms had finally unwound from him. They were now crossed and Tony had sat up. They were both glaring.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tony growled. “I’m supposed to go ‘ _oh gee, thanks for the memories, but the grass is greener on Earth, so sayonara!_ ’ Do you really think so little of me?”

“I think the _world_ of you,” Loki hissed and his voice was full of longing and pain. The amount of agony in his voice, stopped Tony’s anger in its tracks. “You are _perfect_ , and why in all the Nine would you stay with _me?_ ”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Loki-”

Loki laughed bitterly and covered his face, rubbing it with his palms. “I am the one they all hate, the one they think _does not deserve_ you. I am Loki Liesmith and you are… you…”

“Picked you,” Tony said softly. “I _picked you_.”

He also slid back down, pressing his body against Loki’s and grabbing the mage’s wrists, pulling them from Loki’s face. Loki looked miserable and Tony kissed his left cheek then his right, then his forehead, his nose and finally his lips.

Loki was one of the most confident people Tony knew, but only in the right circumstances, and only with people he didn’t trust. The moment someone got under his defences and gained a piece of his heart, Loki was never more vulnerable and fearful of losing them.

Tony also knew that he’d been responsible for so much of Loki’s doubt. It had all been accidental, but it had still made a painful impression. Loki had seen so much rejection in his life, and despite so many years of happiness, love and trust, he was still waiting for the rug to be yanked out from under him.

“Loki,” Tony said, pulling back and resting their foreheads together. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Loki’s arms snuck around him, holding him tightly as if trying to tether them together. Tony knew Loki didn’t believe him. Oh, Loki _wanted_ to believe him, but doubt was insidious and it wasn’t going away easily.

In fact, Tony could only think of one way to remove all possible fear from Loki, and it involved waiting another five or six years.

Because once Tony had been to Earth and sorted out the mess that came from his time jump, Tony would be coming right back here, right back _home_ , and assuring Loki that their relationship really was forever.

* * *

When Thor finally met Tony, he rushed into their rooms, banging open the doors and declaring with laughter, “A mortal! By the Norns, Anthony! I did not know you would be one! When your helm was removed, I could not contain my shock!” 

He laughed and clapped Tony’s shoulder. Tony had been sitting at the desk while Loki was reading on the settee. Tony had tensed and instantly looked at Loki, he was already looking at him. He hated seeing fresh sadness enter Loki’s eyes.

“But,” Thor continued, “I see why we formed a fast bond. You are honourable and fight well! I look forward to the day where we may spar in Asgard without fear of damaging the flow of time!”

“Yeah, it’ll be great, Thor.” Tony had to tear his gaze away from Loki. “We’ve still got a few years, and you need to head back to Earth.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed. “But the tesseract needed to be safely stored and I needed to relay what had occurred to you and mother.”

“Thanks, Thor.”

Finally, Thor seemed to catch the mood and he glanced between them before deciding, “Ah. I am sorry, I shall leave you.” He squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “I shall enjoy learning you anew on Midgard.”

He turned on his heel and left the room. The moment the doors were closed, Tony was up and out of his seat and on the settee with his lover.

“Loki-”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.”

Loki pursed his lips. “Regardless, it does not need discussing. I know Thor was sent to Midgard to quell a threat and fight in a vast battle.”

“He was, he did, we saved the day, hooray.” Tony caught Loki’s hand. “I’m more concerned about you.”

Loki finally smiled, but it was too small for Tony’s liking. He brought up a hand and cupped Tony’s cheek. He pulled Tony forward and their lips met in a kiss. It was soft and slow, and when they pulled back, Loki lingered close.

“I do not want to see your concern, or your sadness. I want to see your happiness.”

“How can I be happy when you’re not?” Tony instantly countered.

Loki frowned, yet, he also stroked Tony’s cheek. He was thinking about something, but Tony wasn’t sure he would like the outcome. When Loki’s face finally cleared and a resolved look entered his eyes, Tony’s worry increased.

But, the words were not what Tony expected.

“Then, I suppose I will just need to be happy.”

Yet, before Tony could ask about that, Loki was kissing him again, and this time it wasn’t chaste. He kissed him deeply and even pulled Tony down on top of him. Tony knew he should probably argue more or ask just _what_ Loki was thinking, but when Loki’s lithe fingers started working on his pants, Tony decided to let the argument go.

Maybe Loki was finally starting to believe him? Tony could only hope so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter! I hope it's not a disappointment XP

When it got closer to the time, Tony helped Thor write the letter that his past-self would receive, while Frigga helped Thor write the one that Tony still hadn’t seen (apparently, he still had to remain oblivious. Stupid timelines.). Once that was done, it was nothing but a waiting game.

The tension was thick in the air. Loki was trying to act carefree and unconcerned, but the tight hugs, deep kisses and refusal to part from Tony had returned. His fear was prevalent, even if he tried to hide it by pretending to be _fine_.

The only times he really relaxed were when they were horse-riding or they were in their rooms and Tony had said or done something ridiculous for the sole purpose of making him laugh. 

Loki _could_ be happy, but only when he forgot about Tony’s impending return to Earth. 

And, no matter how much Tony wanted to fix it, the problem wasn’t something he could mend yet.

The day they woke up with a servant knocking on their door and relaying “ _it’s time_ ” from Heimdall was the day Loki’s mask finally started to crack.

“I’m coming back,” Tony told him, as he got changed, making sure to leave his one-year anniversary necklace in full display.

“I know,” Loki responded.

All too soon they were ready. Loki held Tony’s hand as he sent them and Tony’s suit to the Bifrost. They then stood in the golden room, waiting for the right moment. Loki had a magical mirror, showing the events on Earth; the battle was in full swing, and it was like watching a recording of his past, all while knowing it was _actually happening_.

Loki was watching the image with haunted eyes and pale skin. Tony had climbed into his suit, but he still reached for Loki’s hand and squeezed it.

The mage dragged his eyes from the battle to look at Tony. 

“I’m coming back,” Tony said.

Loki raised his hand and traced his fingers over Tony’s cheek, nose, forehead and lips. He bent down and kissed Tony’s lips.

“It is time.”

Heimdall’s voice made them break apart. Tony glanced between Heimdall and Loki, indecision in his eyes, but Loki let him go and stepped back.

His expression was sad, but accepting. “I will be waiting for you, Anthony.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Tony promised.

Loki almost smiled, but as much as Tony wanted to assure his lover, he had to go if he wanted to help his friends with their battle. Loki lifted his hand in a wave, yet, it also shimmered a familiar green. Tony frowned, but before he could ask about it, the Bifrost was activating and Tony was forced to lower his faceplate and when Heimdall gave the nod, he flew into the beam that would transport him to a world he’d left behind a hundred and fifty years ago.

It was strange to think he was heading back to the _future_ , when it only felt like returning to the past.

 _Loki_ was his future, all he was doing on Earth was tying up loose ends.

* * *

The Bifrost deposited him right in the middle of the battlefield and he had to do a quick pivot and lurch through the air in order to keep from smashing into the ground. He was certain he made it look graceful.

He heard Thor laughing loudly, but what really warmed his heart was the dry voice in his ear, saying, “You certainly do like to make an entrance, Sir.”

Tony smiled. “ _JARVIS_. I’ve missed you buddy.”

“We have been parted a full five seconds, Sir, but I assure you the feeling is mutual.”

Tony’s grin faded, gaining a pained edge. “Been a bit longer than that, J.”

“… Would this explain the unknown additions to your armour and the improvement of your general health and vital signs?”

“Got it in one, J.” Tony gave a rough laugh. “Just call me Marty McFly.”

There was a beat before, “Welcome ‘Back to The Future’ then, Sir.”

Tony laughed, feeling so _happy_ to be bantering with his AI again. He would have to find a way to get JARVIS wired into their rooms on Asgard. He was sure Loki wouldn’t mind. He’d _adore_ JARVIS’ sass if he just gave the AI a chance.

And then the ‘ _bots_ , oh, Tony was going to have fun bringing them up to Asgard. He was sure he could convince the other engineers to love them. After all, how could anyone not?

But, that was a problem for later. 

“Iron Man!” Rogers called through the comms. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, fine.”

He shook off his thoughts and turned towards the guy who had started this whole mess. He looked completely confused, but that was swiftly changing to anger.

The magic-user had been a problem before, but with his Asgardian boosted armour? The magic-user had _no_ chance. It took a single repulsor to the chest and the guy was down. Tony was tempted to shoot the device as well, but he knew enough about magic to know that was a _bad_ idea.

He landed beside it and waited for Thor to join him. He pulled back his visor and said, “This needs to go to Frigga. She’ll know what to do.”

Thor nodded. “I will see it done. You go and speak to our friends.”

“Thanks, Thor.”

Tony fired up his repulsors and flew back a few feet, it was just enough space so that Thor could look up at the sky and yell, “Heimdall!”

He heard a cacophony of shouts in his ear as Rogers, Romanov and Fury complained, but there was nothing to be done as the Bifrost engulphed the device and sent it and Thor to Asgard.

There were a few seconds silence before, Fury shouted, “Stark! You better have a fucking good explanation for this!”

 _Amazing_ , Tony thought. _A hundred and fifty years and he still manages to annoy me._

“I have a great one,” Tony answered. “It’s Asgard can look after it better than you.”

Fury spluttered and Rogers made a disapproving noise. “That’s not your call to make, Tony.”

“I’m making it mine. That device can’t stay here and get used by the wrong people.”

“Why?” Romanov demanded. “What did it do?”

Tony smiled sardonically. “Oh, only sent me a hundred and fifty years back in time.”

The shouted ‘ _what's?_ ’ that filled Tony’s ear just made him feel tired. He muted his end of the comms but spoke to JARVIS.

“Can you send a message to Rhodey and Pepper, tell them I want to see them as soon as possible?”

“Colonel Rhodes is on a mission and will not be available for at least two weeks.”

Tony cursed. “Okay, make sure he gets it when he’s back. Tell him what happened and that I want to see him.”

“Yes, Sir.” A pause. “Shall I tell Miss Potts to leave Stark Industries directly?”

Tony grimaced. “Tell her when I’m leaving SHIELD, I have a feeling I’ll be there a while.”

“Yes, Sir. Shall I order dinner?”

“No, J,” he pulled in a breath. “No, I don’t think that will be a good idea.”

His AI was confused, but he still agreed, “Yes, Sir.”

Tony could have explained, but he didn’t think that was fair. Pepper deserved to be told first. She was a beautiful, kind, amazing woman, and he felt terrible knowing he was preparing to break her heart.

* * *

SHIELD took forever. 

They didn’t want to believe him at first, but Tony’s Asgardian clothes and his demonstrations of his Asgardian strength, forced them to become more willing to listen. They still wanted Thor to confirm everything, and that was fine with Tony because that meant he could _leave_.

Oh, they weren’t happy about it, but they couldn’t stop him, and Tony was relieved to fly back to Stark Tower.

He was already missing Asgard. 

And how had he never noticed how much _filthier_ the air was on Earth? He could taste the smog. Everything was loud and people were annoying and fuck he _missed_ Loki. He didn’t want to know how much Loki was twisting himself into knots on Asgard.

He needed to get back.

But, before he could do that, he had to see Pepper.

He arrived at the tower, but it felt like a dream. It had been _so long_ since he’d been there. He didn’t let JARVIS remove the suit, choosing to step out of it before reaching the launchpad’s doors. Walking inside was like entering his memories.

Tony looked around, noticing things he’d forgotten and smiling at things he remembered. It was a place he’d called home, once upon a time, but it wasn’t that for him anymore.

“Tony!” He jerked his head towards the elevator. 

He heard the clatter of running heels before Pepper was in his sight and a moment later, she was in his _arms_. She threw herself around him in a hug and Tony froze for a moment before he hugged her back. Because he _did_ love her, he just wasn’t _in_ love with her anymore.

“Hey, Pep. It’s good to see you.”

She stayed hugging him for a few more moments before she pulled back, her eyes shining with relief. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

She went to move in, but Tony very gently stopped her. Pepper frowned while guilt began to eat at Tony. “Pep. I have to talk to you.”

Pepper sucked in a sharp breath, far too smart to miss what was going on. She pulled back from him, her eyes wide, confused and _hurt_. “Tony?”

“That thing that hit me, it sent me back in time, Pepper. It sent me back a hundred and fifty years and for the longest time, I never thought I could get back.”

“You found someone,” she whispered, pain thick in her voice and in her eyes.

Tony reached for her and she didn’t rebuff him. He led her over to the couch and sat them down. “I tried to find a way back for years, Pepper. I was committed to you, but when I realised that I would be stuck in the past indefinitely, I knew I had to move on. I knew you’d want me to.”

“But you came back.” Her hand reached for his, squeezing it, hope in her voice and eyes.

He felt horrible as he forced himself to continue, “I found out too late. I… I fell in love with someone else. I didn’t use the way back, I accepted a gift of longevity to be with them. I’ve been living on Asgard for the last one hundred and fifty years.”

Pepper made a small pained noise and covered her mouth. She pulled away from him.

“I am so sorry, Pepper,” he told her, his voice filled with every bit of sorrow and regret. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

She was trembling and tears were falling from her eyes. Tony could see her heart breaking and he felt like the worst person in the world. He didn’t know what else to do or say, and he was left to repeat himself, “I’m so sorry.”

When his words only made her eyes close as she shook harder Tony looked at the ceiling, silently asking for some kind of help. 

JARVIS, bless him, said gently, “Sir, might I suggest leaving Miss Potts the tower for the night. I have requested Dr Foster and Ms Romanov’s presence. They will arrive shortly.”

Tony tried not to sigh too heavily with relief. “Yeah, okay.”

He wanted to try and comfort Pepper, but he knew anything he did would only make it worse. He hoped that her friends would help. Girls rallied together after a break up, right? He was glad JARVIS seemed to know what to do.

Tony stood from the couch and Pepper gave another muffled sob. Tony just hurried to leave the way he’d come. The doors of the launchpad closed and Tony ran a hand through his hair, feeling wretched.

He didn’t look back inside, wanting to give Pepper her privacy, but he wanted to do _something_.

“Keep an eye on her for me, J?”

“Of course, Sir.” There was a brief pause before, “Will you be returning to Asgard tonight, Sir?”

Tony gave a half-smile. “Yeah. I’m going to be there a lot, but I’m already making plans. You’ll be coming to Asgard too.”

“I look forward to it, Sir,” JARVIS said, sounding like he meant it.

His smile became more genuine as he walked over to the suit and placed his hand on the metal. “And hopefully, I’ll be able to introduce you and the ‘bots to someone important soon.”

“It will be our pleasure to meet them, Sir.”

“Then, I’ll bring him back with me.”

“Very good, Sir.”

God, Tony had missed JARVIS. 

“Hold the fort for me, J.”

“Always, Sir.”

Tony continued to smile, even as he tilted his head to the sky and called, “Heimdall!”

The beam of light crashed down around him in an experience that was as familiar as flying. Tony closed his eyes as it pulled him and his suit back home.

* * *

Tony arrived in Asgard hoping to find Loki waiting for him, but the Bifrost was empty apart from Heimdall. His smile fell, but he tried not to take it to heart.

“Thanks, Heimdall,” he said politely before planning to get in his suit and fly back to the palace (it wasn’t like he had to _hide_ anymore.)

“Anthony Stark,” Heimdall said, “before returning to Prince Loki, I would recommend looking in your pocket.”

Tony frowned. “Why?”

“Loki’s magic can hide many things, but not always does he hide from my eyes.”

It was beyond cryptic, but Tony didn’t argue, he just started checking his pockets until he reached into one and found, carefully folded, a small piece of parchment with a green ribbon. Tony’s heart sunk as he pulled it out and quickly unravelled it.

_Anthony,_

_You have made me happier than I could ever dream. I want you to be happy as well._

_If you long for your mortal life and those you have left behind, stay with them. I only ask that you keep your promise and come back to me when they’re gone._

_You have all the time in the world, and no matter how long, I will always be waiting._

_Eternally yours,  
Loki._

Tony was sure his heart broke.

Loki thought he would choose Earth, but he’d still been willing to _wait_.

“Oh God,” Tony whispered.

He reached for his suit with trembling fingers, getting it open and pulled around him. He needed to get to Loki _now_.

“Prince Loki is in his chambers,” Heimdall commented.

Tony didn’t even stay to offer a ‘ _thank you_ ’, he just charged his repulsors and shot towards the city of Asgard. He didn’t care about subtlety. Hell, he didn’t even care about the _front fucking door_. He knew Asgard like the back of his hand, and it was easy to find their bedroom balcony and drop down onto it.

He flung himself out of the suit and into the rooms, desperate to find his lover. 

Loki was standing in the middle of their chambers staring at the painting of the two of them on Alfheim. His fingers raised but not quite touching Tony’s face. His head jerked up at the sound of Tony rushing inside. 

His eyes widened. “Anthony-”

Tony didn’t give him a chance to say more as he threw himself at Loki in a hug. Loki stumbled but quickly grabbed onto him. His arms encircled Anthony and held him in a fierce embrace.

“You idiot,” Tony said, his voice watery. “I told you I wasn’t going anywhere. Writing me that fucking _letter_. I almost cried in front of Heimdall.”

“You’re _here_ ,” Loki whispered, as if the rest was irrelevant. He sounded awed. “Anthony, you came _back_.”

“I said I’d come back. I said I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“I know,” Loki whispered, and it sounded more incredulous then depressed. “I didn’t listen. I _couldn’t_ listen. Why would you stay?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I stay? I love you more than anything. You’re my _home_ , Loki.”

Loki sucked in a breath. “What?” He pulled back and Tony tilted up his head so they could see each other. “I’m your what?”

“My home,” Tony told him. “You’re the only place I want to be.”

When Loki smiled, it went all the way to his eyes and the happiness in his expression stole Tony’s breath. His arms uncurled from Tony but only so they could cup his cheeks. “Then stay here, stay with me forever.”

It was Tony’s turn to be stunned. He knew his lover too well and the wording wasn’t an accident.

“Did you just ask me to marry you?”

“Yes,” Loki said without hesitation. “You mean everything to me. I want to call you mine. I want you to be my husband.”

Tony let out an incredulous laugh, but it was filled with pure delight. “I want that too.”

“You’ll marry me?” Loki confirmed, needing to hear the word.

And, Tony was happy to tell him, “Yes.”

Loki kissed him. 

He cupped Tony’s cheeks and poured everything into the touch; his devotion, his longing and his love, and Tony responded in kind. He offered his matching commitment, desire and adoration. 

And as Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck, he felt every ounce of tension and fear get swept from Loki’s body. 

Because the future had arrived, but Tony was still here and happy in Loki’s arms. They were together, and like Tony had known for over a hundred years, they would remain that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd next time, Loki comes down to Earth with Tony.
> 
> He gets to meet JARVIS, the bots and Rhodey. Tony bitches about Earth (the things he now doesn't like, but also shows him the good things that remain _good_. Like the lab.) Tony still feels horribly guilty and wretched about Pepper and Loki strokes his back and tries to comfort him.
> 
> Tony gives zero fucks about SHIELD anymore and is all "blahblah, yeah, yeah. Go away puny mortal" (using that phrase just to piss people off XD). They travel the realms like always, go between Asgard and Midgard and when they get married, Rhodey attends the wedding on Asgard and JARVIS is in the suit watching and recording. (Rhodey gets along brilliantly with the engineers Tony works with. Tony complains they always gang up on him and tell embarrassing stories.) ~~Rhodey then falls in love with an Aesir, has an apple and moves to Asgard so he's still in Tony's life~~
> 
> And all together, we get a giant big happily ever after. I hope you all enjoyed. /End my rambles.


End file.
